Marry Maid
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: Eric is a casino owner. Sookie is his maid. She's had a crush on him for years but he has a girlfriend. Will it all work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Don't string me up by the toes just yet. I promise I will finish Their Book of Dreams. This story is just a little side piece I've been thinking up for the past week or so. It's been fighting to work it's way out. I have a few chapters done and don't plan on this one being very long. I just needed to get this out of my system to start working on TBoD again. I actually made an outline for this story. So there is a clear end in sight. That should make it easier to write and finish. So here it is.

* * *

"What do you mean the deposit doesn't add up? That's your damn job. Figure it out and report back to me." Eric slammed down the phone and shoved his fingers into his hair. There were days owning a casino was a blessing. Then there were days like these. His books weren't balancing, state inspectors were hovering over his properties, and his girlfriend hadn't stopped calling all day.

The first two he could handle. Felicia, however, was an entirely different issue. She was hot to get him to propose. He wasn't ready. At 32 years old most men were settling down, but Eric had never went along with the status quo. Turning down a multi-million dollar trust fund to work at a casino had sent his parents into a fit. Six years later he had worked himself up through the ranks. He became VP of operations three years ago. One year later the owner of Night Owl's Casino died. The big surprise came when he left the casino to Eric.

At first he balked at the gift, just as he had his trust fund. But common sense won out. He'd earned it. Now he almost wished he had just taken his trust fund and went to play with the other rich kids.

He knew he had no basis to complain. He had a beautiful home, filled with beautiful things. Hell, he even had a maid. His maid. Ms. Sookie Stackhouse. Just her name caused him to smile. She was the exact opposite of Felicia in every way. Felicia took what she wanted and connived to get what she couldn't take easily. She was cunning and smart.

Sookie was smart too. In a sweet Southern Belle way. He didn't get to speak to her often, but when he did he always walked away smiling. She blushed a lot. He liked that. But underneath her sweet exterior was one smart girl. She could keep up with him on an array of topics. One night he had come home after a particularly bad day and flipped on the news. As he was berating the current President, Sookie was laughing at him. When he turned to her to ask why she was laughing she launched into a speech about how much better this President was than the last. While he didn't agree with her, he was surprised by her intelligence and found himself disagreeing with her just to have her speak to him much longer.

"Northman, we found the problem. It turns out one of the black jack dealers was pocketing chips." His assistant Pam's voice burst his daydream bubble. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to Pam. He almost smiled when he saw the annoyed look on her face. She was like a sister to him. They'd had a few rolls in the hay until she decided she was a lesbian. That was fine with him. He took in her appearance. Black pencil skirt, pale blue blouse, black pumps, blonde her pushed away from her face with a headband. She looked like she belonged in the 50's.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah. Send the dealer up. I'll take care of it."

Eric barely noticed Pam leaving. He was rubbing his forehead, trying to get the ache to go away.

Some days weren't even worth getting out of bed for.

~*~

Eric arrived home after 8pm. His mood had worsened progressively throughout the day. After firing Benny and calling the local police he had to fill out a million forms. He hated paperwork. He'd rather be out on the floor making his customers happy. Tonight he didn't get to do any of that. He'd stayed locked in his office until leaving a half an hour ago.

He walked into the kitchen and inhaled the wonderful aroma of Sookie's pot roast. Even though he paid her as a maid she insisted on cooking him dinner as well. He loved coming home and being surprised by whatever she had whipped up. The only problem was she never stayed to eat with him. Most nights he ate alone. Felicia didn't like coming to his home. She said it would give people the wrong idea about her if they saw her leaving his place at night.

Felicia was certainly no angel. They had been together for just over a year and he'd had her in every position conceivable. No, Felicia was no angel.

Eric finished warming up the dinner Sookie had left for him and ate it in front of his big screen tv in the living room. Just as he was about to get up to put his dishes away the phone rang. When he saw the caller ID he settled back against the sofa, unzipped his jeans and waited for the entertainment to start.

"Hey Eric. It's me. So what are you wearing?" Eric smirked. Felicia was definitely no angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So...... What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

I figured I'd get this up tonight since it was finished anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh my, my, my." Sookie whispered the words to herself as she watched Eric leave the house for work. He looked as handsome as ever in his black slacks and red button down shirt. His blonde hair was pulled back off of his face. At 6'4" it would have been easy for him to be a lanky Lurch wannabe. But oh no, Mr. Northman was one fine piece of man. His shoulders were broad and his muscled would have him mistaken for a construction worker. The one time she had saw him without his shirt on almost caused her to pass out. His abs were defined and made her drool.

Like she was doing now.

When she should be cleaning.

Shit.

She sigh and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Eric was a great boss. He was friendly and always had a kind word for her. Sometimes seeing him briefly in the morning was the only thing that got her through the day.

Her home life was bleak. Taking care of her elderly grandmother had taken all the energy she had. At 26 years old she felt more like 96. Once she had thought she'd have a great job. Only five credits short of graduation from LSU when her grandmother became ill. The cancer that was ravaging her body wasn't responding to treatment. Sookie tried to find a job that would make her enough to take care of her grandmother.

Enter Eric Northman. She had been interviewing for cleaning lady position his casino. He offered her better pay and health insurance if she would clean his home.

That's how she became a maid. Maid, cook, gardener. Sookie did whatever jobs necessary to fill the day. She tried to tell Eric that he didn't need her there every day but he insisted. So she cleaned his home than occupied herself taking care of other things around his home.

Some days she would slip into a wonderful fantasy about him coming home from work and being happy to see her. Kissing her hello as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Her day dreams were usually stomped on by the repeated voice mails from his girlfriend Felicia. When she couldn't reach him on his cell phone or office phone she would call the house line and leave message after message.

She could never figure out exactly what Eric saw in Felicia. Sure she was beautiful but she was rude. Several times she'd spoken to Felicia on the phone. Every time the woman was mean and nasty. To her, everyone was beneath the great Felicia.

It's not like Sookie had ever planned on being a maid. She used to think she would be a teacher. She loved children and desperately wanted to teach art. To instill the passion in kids that her high school art teach instilled in her.

But those days were long gone. She had given up any of those dreams when it became apparent that she would be the only one taking care of her gran. Her brother sure wasn't helping.

Sookie's thoughts and musings helped pass a long day without Eric. At 4pm she was fixing pork chops and by 5pm she was heading out of the door. She was sure Eric was going to have Felicia over for dinner and wouldn't appreciate her presence.

~*~

"Sookie, dear, is that you?" Grans voice rang through the house the second Sookie stepped in the door.

"Yes Gran. It's me." Sookie slipped her shoes off in the mud room and made her way through the house to her Gran's room. She was sure that's where she was. She wasn't able to be up and around anymore. She barely had the strength to sit up. When Sookie entered her Gran's room she was laying back in bed, her head propped up on a pillow, reading an old romance novel.

"Come and talk to me dear. How was your day?"

"It was fine Gran. Did the nurse make sure to bring you dinner?"

"Yes dear." Sookie had hired a nurse to watch after gran while she was at work. It was putting a dent in her paycheck. Gran's insurance only covered so much, but she didn't need to know that.

"Look at you child. You need sleep. Your eyes are coal black."

"I'll be fine Gran. I promise. Just didn't sleep well last night." Or the night before that, or the night before that. Worrying about the household finances was taking its toll on her sleep.

"I'm going to go get a shower, fix myself dinner, then I'll be back up to check on you. Are you alright?"

When her question was met with silence Sookie turned to find that Gran had fallen asleep.

Sookie had barely made it out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen when her cell phone started ringing in her pocket. Without looking to see who was calling she flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Sookie? This is Eric. I have a favor to ask."

* * *

:) What do you think the favor is?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sookie? This is Eric. I have a favor to ask."

* * *

"A favor? Sure. I'll do it."

"Don't you want to know what it is first?" Even through the phone Sookie could imagine Eric smirking. She felt like an idiot. Jumping to do whatever he asked of her. Could she be more obvious that she had a crush on him? She tried to regain some composure before she answered.

"Sure. I'm sorry. Just a bit busy right now and I jumped the gun." She hoped that sounded plausible, but she doubted it. She was bored not busy. Most women her age were out at the bar on a Friday night. Sookie, however, was taking care of Gran and cleaning her own home. Some days it felt like she spent her entire life with a dust rag in her hand.

"I could call back later if that would be better."

"No, no problem at all Mr. Northman." She almost choked on the word Mr. She always tried to remain formal with him. But deep down she longed to call him Eric or baby while she ran her fingers through his hair. He'd give her that trademark grin right before kissing her into oblivion. Sookie let out a soft sigh and returned her attention to the phone call.

"Well, first of all, please don't call me Mr. Northman. I'm Eric. And second, I was calling to see if you were free this weekend."

Sookie stared at the phone stunned. Free this weekend? She was free every weekend. Even if she weren't she would make time for Eric. Was he asking her on a date? Had he broken it off with Felicia?

"Yes. I'm free." _For you._ She wanted to add. _All for you Eric._

"Wonderful. Would you mind cooking for and cleaning up after a dinner party I need to host tomorrow night?"

Sookie's heart sank to her stomach. Cooking and cleaning. Of course. Her job. He wanted her to work overtime. He didn't want to ask her out on a date. He wanted her to cook for him and his friends. She wanted to tell him no. No way. But after telling him she was free this weekend she couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. So she tried keep her voice steady as she answered him.

"Of course. What would you like me to prepare? I could get the groceries necessary tomorrow morning and be there by the afternoon to start."

"I was thinking simple. Salad, some sort of fish for the main course, and a simple dessert."

"How about a nice caesar salad, grilled salmon, and a lemon tart for desert?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll reimburse you for the groceries when you arrive and I'll pay you double what I do during the week."

"That's very generous of you. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. Oh, you will be cooking for 6."

"Great. Well, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Sookie."

"Night Mr. N-, Eric."

Sookie flipped her cell phone shut and leaned up against kitchen wall. Tears were now streaming down her face. How could she be so dumb? To honestly think that Eric Northman would ask her out on a date. Especially when he had the beautiful Felicia. Beautiful and vicious. But that was Eric's choice.

Drying her eyes with the back of her hand, Sookie trudged her way over to the freezer. After finding her favorite ice cream, Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, she shuffled her feet and sniffled back her tears all the way to the living room. She didn't even bother with the T.V. She just plopped herself down on the couch and cried in between mouthfuls of calories that were destined for her hips.

~*~

Eric hung up the phone and stared into space for a few minutes. Had Sookie been crying? She sounded fine until she said she'd come over to cook for his dinner party tomorrow. When she answered him it sounded like she was fighting back tears. But why would she be so upset. Maybe she was having a bad day. He'd have to remember to try to make her smile a bit tomorrow.

He eased back into his office chair and stared blankly at his computer screen. He should be doing work. It wasn't going to happen. He couldn't get Sookie's sad voice out of his head. Maybe he should call her back. If she was sick than she shouldn't be worrying about helping him tomorrow.

It isn't like he wanted to host a dinner party but Felicia insisted on meeting a few of his co-workers. She thought it would be fun to host a dinner party with him. When she suggested it he went along with the idea. Then she called him and asked what his maid would be cooking.

Leave it to Felicia to want all of the perks with none of the work. Eric hadn't wanted to call Sookie and ask her to come in on her night off. He was pretty sure she could use a day or two of rest but he had no other choice. He was surprised when she said she was free. A woman like her should have guys beating down her door for a chance to date her.

She was beautiful. Stunning really. Curvy in all the right places with silky looking long blonde hair. Her blue eyes were a shade or two dark than his own. When they would cross paths in the morning he'd find himself talking with her just so he could stare at her eyes for a few moments before going off to work.

The thought of her coming over tomorrow and serving him and his work associates while she was sick had him reaching for the phone. Before he thought better of it he was dialing her number again.

"Hello?" Ah, beautiful Southern accent.

"It's Eric. Look, I just realized you sounded a bit off when we talked a few minutes ago. Are you sick? If you're sick you really don't have to help. I'll hire someone. I know you aren't my cook and I shouldn't have asked, but it was last minute. See Felicia thought up this dinner party then assumed I'd have you do everything and I didn't know that until an hour ago."

Eric finished his speech and slapped his palm to his forehead. Christ, ramble much?

"I'm fine. I was just dusting and was holding back from sneezing."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Goodnight."

"Night."

When he replaced the phone on the holder he felt like an ass. Holding back from sneezing. Here he was making a huge deal out of nothing. She probably thought he was a moron. Still, for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that she had been crying.

Oh well. All was well and she would assist him tomorrow. Now he could call Felicia and let her know that their dinner party plan was all set. He should be thrilled the problem was solved.

So why was it he stalled picking up the phone? Wishing that it were Sookie hosting the party with him, not Felicia.


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm sorry I can't get back to everyone. I try to get back to everyone, but my daughter is pretty demanding and she's decided that naps just aren't for her. 3 months old and she'll be awak from 8am til 9pm. Hard to get anything done.

Anyway.... A few of you have been reading my mind. Asking for a co-worker of Eric's to be interested in Sookie. Here it is. :)

p.s. This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. And these characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing at being a writer. :)

* * *

Saturday morning happened way to fast for Sookie. She was dreading going to Eric's and serving him and his friends. She wanted to be by his side. Not stuck in his kitchen. She contemplated calling and cancelling but she couldn't do that to him. And she could really use the money. The parts of Gran's treatments that insurance didn't cover were getting expensive. Even thought the house they lived in was owned free and clear, they still had taxes and insurance to pay.

It took all the effort she had in her exhausted body to drag herself out of bed and into the shower. As she lathered and scrubbed her body she thought about what to wear. She had no illusions of Eric asking her to eat dinner with them. She knew she'd be serving them and then spending the evening in the kitchen until it was time to clean up. Still, she couldn't bring herself to wear her normal jeans and tank top combo.

Once she was scrubbed clean and shaved smooth Sookie stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She rubbed the towel over her hair as she stood in front of her closet looking at her choices. She wasn't going to wear a cocktail dress. Then Eric would get the idea she thought she was invited to sit at the table with them. But a simple khaki skirt and a pink button-down shirt would be acceptable. Not to dressy but not too casual.

Sookie finished towel drying her hair and slipped into a pale pink lacy bra and thong set before sitting down in front of her vanity and blow drying her hair.

She took great care in making sure it was curled nicely and then pinned back from her face so it wasn't in her way. She applied just a light touch of make-up and then slid her feet into a pair of low-heeled sandals. Stepping back to look at herself in her mirror she admired her handy work. She cleaned up fairly well. At least this way she would be both comfortable and presentable.

After kissing Gran goodbye and grabbing her purse she left for the grocery store and then to Eric's to endure what was sure to be a miserable night.

~*~

Eric almost swallowed his tongue when Sookie entered his home. She looked amazing. He was used to seeing her in jeans and a tank top with her hair pulled back into a pony tail and no make-up.

The woman standing before him had worn a skirt that hugged the curves of her hips and then flared out. The pink button-down shirt strained across the fullness of her breasts. Her legs seemed to go on forever. He felt his cock grow thick at the thought of her legs wrapped around his waist as he plowed into her. He shifted to relieve his discomfort and brought his eyes to her face.

Big mistake.

She'd worn make-up. A sheer layer of lip gloss highlighted her pouty sexy lips. Her eyelashes looked longer and played up her beautiful eyes. Christ she was beautiful.

When Sookie cleared her throat he realized he'd been staring at her with his mouth gaping open like an idiot.

"I hope I look okay. I knew your guests would see me when I brought the food out and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Her voice was soft and timid. Disappoint him? She could have came out in a potato sack and still not disappoint him.

"You look fine." Shit. Fine? She looks like a Goddess and you say fine Northman. Christ! He really needed to stop talking to himself. It was becoming a bad habit where Sookie was concerned.

"Okay then. I'm just going to go get started on this dinner."

Eric nodded and let her go to work in the kitchen. For his sanity he had to stay away.

~*~

The door bell rining announced each guests arrival. Sookie had spent the afternoon fretting over every last detail. She repeatedly pushed Eric out of the kitchen and dining room as she set up. He was constantly checking up on her up until the point Felicia arrived. Then he'd all but ignored her.

When all the guests were seated she grabbed a serving tray she was using to hold all of the plates and took the salads into the dining room.

When she walked in all eyes turned to her. She felt a blush coming on. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. Everyone was sipping on water and wine she had poured right before they were seated. Felicia sat next to Eric with her nails digging into his arm. Laying claim on what was hers. Sookie would have laughed if she wasn't already upset. She could never compete with Felicia.

"Every one this is-"

"Our maid. She's come in to serve my dinner." Felicia cut Eric off before he had the chance to finish introducing her. Sookie gaped at Felicia. Her dinner? Sookie slaved over this meal. Trying her best to impress Eric.

"Actually, Sookie is the mastermind behind this meal. She's been slaving away in the kitchen all afternoon." A warm feeling spread throughout Sookie when Eric defended her. Now the poor guy had his girlfriend staring daggers at him. Still, she couldn't stop her foolish heart from beating double time.

After placing a plate of salad in front of each guest she retreated to the kitchen. She had a nice romance book waiting for her there. She pulled out a small stool she used to reach the high shelves. Grabbing her book and a glass of water she sat on the stool and began reading. Every few sentences she had to stop and smile. Eric had defended her.

She sat reading for a while until it was time to take out the grilled salmon. Nerves shot through her at the thought of another confrontation with Felicia. That woman was pure evil. Sookie wasn't sure what she'd ever done to deserve her rudeness. Maybe she just wasn't raised right.

Taking a deep breath, she loaded up the serving tray and made her way back into the dining room. The conversation was dull. Felicia was talking about her latest run in with her hair stylist. Aparently she wanted dark brown and got chocolate brown. Not that anyone could tell the difference. Dark brown, chocolate brown, brown, what was the difference?

Sookie quietly made her way around the table, placing a new plate in front of each person and taking their salad plates. She was almost done when a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. She stopped what she was doing and turned to the owner of the large hand.

"Hi. I'm Alcide. Nice to meet you. This looks wonderful."

Sookie blushed and gently tugged her wrist from his grasp.

"Nice to meet you too." She offered him a small smile then finished serving and went back to the kitchen. This time when she got there she had to fan her face a bit. He was handsome. Not as handsome as Eric. But Alcide was nothing to sneeze at. Dark hair and arms like tree trunks. He was warm and so very masculine. If she didn't have such a big crush on her unobtainable boss she would have flirted with Alcide a bit more.

Only her feelings for Eric and her sense of professionalism stopped her from throwing herself on his lap. She took a long sip of water to cool her overheated body and finished preparing her lemon tart.

~*~

The rest of dinner and dessert flew by. Every time Sookie went into the dining room to serve something or refresh their drinks Alcide would smile and wink at her. Eric would scowl at her. She wasn't sure what she had done but she assumed she'd hear it later.

As the guests were leaving Alcide stepped into the kitchen.

"Sookie, I just wanted to say how amazing dinner was. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'd like to take you out to dinner some time. We'll go someplace where you won't have to cook or put up with the hostess being rude."

Alcide pulled a card from his wallet and slipped it into Sookie's hand.

"I hope you'll call me sometime." He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her cheek before turning to leave.

Sookie had barely snapped out of her haze when she hear Eric step into the room.

"Thank you for helping. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'm just going to get started cleaning up. Would you and Felicia like a glass of wine?"

"Felicia left. Why don't I help you?"

"Not necessary at all. It's my job, I can do it." Sookie turned to go collect the dishes from the dining room.

Eric laid and gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "Let me help."

A strand of her hair slipped in front of her eyes and Eric reached up to brush away the wayward strand. His index and middle finger ghosted over her forehead as he grasped the strand and slipped it back behind the bobby pin that held the rest from her face. When the strand was secured he traced his fingers back down her forehead and over her cheek. His thumb lightly brushed her lower lip before he seemed to snap out of his trance and yank his hand away.

Sookie's heart was thumping in her chest. If she thought Alcide's kiss made her shiver than Eric's touch had her in convulsions. It felt like her heart was going to come out of her body in attempt to be closer to Eric. But the moment had passed Eric seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled back completely.

"I'll go get those dishes if you would like to start in here."

"Okay." Even to her own ears her voice sounded weak. She stood there for a few minutes, just watching Eric's award winning ass as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter and the next will be short, but they go together. I'll try to get the next chapter out tonight. Then probably nothing until Tuesday at least. I'm going away for a few days and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write at all. We'll see. I'll try!

* * *

Eric stomped out of the kitchen, angry with himself for touching Sookie. He should have known one brush of her silky smooth skin wouldn't be enough. Now his pants were brutally tight and he offered to help her clean.

He didn't think he'd make it another minute in the same room with her without throwing her down and fucking her senseless. But she deserved better than that. She deserved a bed of roses, cool silk sheets, colder champagne, and a hot body pressed against hers.

And he couldn't be that body. He had a girlfriend. Though after the way she behaved tonight he was ready to cut all ties with her. Eric came from money and he had money now, but he'd never demean anyone the way Felicia tried to do to Sookie. Thankfully Sookie was in the kitchen and out of hearing range when Felicia made her nasty comments.

Even though Sookie didn't hear her, Eric was still ashamed of the fact that he didn't do more to stop Felicia. He had just sat there, numb from shock. He knew Felicia could be tough, but he didn't realize how big of a bitch she could be. Luckily she didn't want to stick around for the clean-up. Instead she opted to get a ride home with Bill, his accountant.

Now, as Eric carried a stack of dishes back to the kitchen he wondered just what he was doing with Sookie. He couldn't cheat on Felicia and he couldn't string Sookie along. Life would be simpler if he would just leave Felicia. But he couldn't.

When Eric stepped into the kitchen Sookie was bent at the waist pulling something out from a cabinet. He actually had to shift to get rid of the raging hard-on she was giving him. Her pert little ass was in the air, bouncing with her movements. He could imagine dropping his pants, sliding up behind her and driving himself home.

"Are you okay?" Of course while he was in his fantasy land Sookie had straightened up and noticed he was staring.

"Yeah, fine."

"How did the party go? Was it a success?"

Eric sat the dishes he carried in the sink and reached for the sprayer to rinse the dishes.

"It went well. Thanks mostly to you. Dinner was amazing."

"Thanks." Eric turned to face Sookie and noticed a faint blush gracing her cheeks. Could she really be as innocent as she seemed? She seemed so pure, so untouched. But deep down he knew she'd go up in flames underneath him. She wouldn't be a passive partner like Felicia. Just laying there taking. She'd give as good as she got. And he wanted all she had to give.

He'd never been more confused in his life. He was dating Felicia. He had valid reasons for not leaving her. Well, one valid reason. But he was so drawn to Sookie. Seeing Alcide eyeball her tonight made him want to jump across the table and pound him. Then when he heard Alcide giving Sookie his number he damn near saw red. He could only think one thing.

Mine.

But she wasn't his. And unless he got rid of Felicia, she wouldn't be his.

"Eric, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to be rude, but why Felicia?" Eric sat the sprayer back in its holder and turned to face Sookie. She was leaning against the island, one hip propped against the counter, legs crossed at the ankles.

"I mean, she's so rude and harsh. From what I know of you, you're such a nice person. I just don't understand. I hope I didn't cross a line here. But I just had to know."

He gulped. Sookie wanted him to tell her why he was still with Felicia. It was a questioned he still asked himself. He contemplated telling her the truth or just blowing off the question. He took one look at her face and knew he could never lie to her.

"I got her pregnant last year. Up until that point we were just casual. I was getting ready to break up with her when she told me she was pregnant. I always used protection, always. It's something I will not compromise on. She said the condom must have broke and she had forgotten to take her birth control pill."

Eric took a deep breath and prepared to give Sookie a reason to see him for the asshole that he was.

"I wasn't ready to be a father but I made the best of it. I worked a lot so she went to her doctors appointments alone. We fought over it one night. I told her I had to work. She said she didn't believe me. She thought I was seeing someone on the side. I wasn't. We argued and I told her that I wanted nothing more to do with her, that I would be a father to our child but I coudldn't be with her. A few days later she miscarried while I was out of town on business. I wasn't there for her."

"Oh Eric." Sookie reached over and placed her small hand over his large one. "Eric, it wasn't your fault."

"As much as I hated her at that moment. I almost wished she wasn't pregnant. And then, she wasn't. She lost our child. I caused that. Now, I owe it to her and our unborn child to deal with the consequences."

"But why? Eric, staying in a loveless relationship isn't going to help. It isn't going to bring your child back. Why would you do that to yourself? What if you miss out on true love because your too busy paying the price for something that wasn't your fault?"

Eric turned his hand over and captured Sookies hand in his own. His thumb rubbed slow circles on the back of her hand. Her skin was so soft and so smooth. Holding her hand he felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt for years.

"It's not that easy Sookie. Felicia's a mess. She needs me."

"But what do you need Eric? Who do you depend on?"

"No one. I have no one."

He felt her hand slide out of his and cup the side of his face.

"You have me. You could depend on me." Her eyes were shining with tears that threatened to spill over. She was so precious in that moment he almost believed he could depend on someone other than himself. And that's when he lost all common sense and bent his head to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

Since this may be the last chapter until Tuesday I decided to give you all a little gift. Not full strength lemons, more like lemonade. Enjoy!

* * *

Eric's lips were so soft yet firm against his. He didn't just kiss her, he consumed her. Sookie didn't know what the hell she was saying when she asked Eric all those personal questions. Then she all but threw herself at him when she said he could depend on her.

But if it got her kissed like this, she'd say the words over again. And mean every last one. Eric's story almost made her cry. She was heartbroken for him. And something didn't sit right about that situation either. Something about it just wasn't adding up. She had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. And the truth would kill Eric.

Eric thrust his hands into her hair and moved her head to the side, slanting his lips over hers and taking their kiss deeper. She stopped thinking and just held on. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his arms. He was certainly a master of kissing. He took her mouth with expert talent. Just as she was about to climb him and wrap her legs around his waist he pulled back.

His hands still held the sides of her face.

"I can't do this. I can't cheat on Felicia. I'm sorry Sookie. Listen it's late. Why don't you stay in the guest room."

Sookie felt like she had a bucket of cold water thrown on her. Eric had a girlfriend and she refused to be the other woman. Looking at the clock she realized it was after 1am. She couldn't drive home this late, she would fall asleep at the wheel.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go to the guest room. Thanks. I'll be out early in the morning."

"Sookie, wait." She turned around, hoping he would come gather her in his arms and tell her he was leaving Felicia for her.

"I'll get you a t-shirt to sleep in."

"Oh, okay." So much for that.

Sookie walked quickly to the guest room and straight into the guest bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and got into the shower. She let the warm water beat down over her body. When the spray hit her nipples they tightened and ached. Her mind drifted back to thoughts of Eric's kiss. Just as her index finger slipped into her folds she heard the bedroom door open and then shut.

She snapped out of it and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body she left the bathroom to see what clothes Eric had left her to sleep in.

Turns out he left her a t-shirt and nothing else. Thankfully the t-shirt covered everything. She went about drying her hair and getting ready for bed. As she slipped between the sheets she let her mind focus on Eric again. She felt naughty sleeping in his guest bed, wearing his t-shirt, with nothing underneath.

She imagined Eric walking in and seeing her laying there waiting for him. Sookie let her hands slip under the t-shirt and spread her thighs. With one hand she held her folds open. With the other she let her middle finger rub slow circles around her clit. She was soaking wet just thinking about Eric and his hot possessive kiss.

The cool air caressed her heated flesh. She couldn't help but moan as she circled her clit faster and faster. She imagined how Eric's lips would feel there. Her index finger joined her middle. Her back was arching off the bed as she felt a tingle building low in her stomach. She may be a virgin but she could damn well please herself. At 26 she had to learn some kind of relief. And now she was wearing Eric's shirt, laying on his bed, and about to have one massive orgasm. She drove herself higher and higher, her pleasure multiplying as she stroked herself to the thought of Eric.

"Yes, yes. Oh god. Eric. ERIC!!!" Her orgasm washed over her in strong waves. Without a second thought she rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

Dear Christ. He could hear her. She was masturbating. She was in the room right next to his masturbating.

He temporarily lost his mind when he kissed her. He only pulled back when he realized he was one second away from fucking her on the first flat surface he could get her on. Now she was masturbating. Her little moans and whimpers were driving him nuts.

Eric reached down and slid his cock free from his boxers. Already a pearl of pre-cum leaked from its tip. He rubbed his thumb over the liquid, spreading it around the head of his cock. As her moans grew louder and louder Eric groaned and stroked his long length. His right hand moved from base to tip over and over. He reached down with his other hand and lightly tugged his balls. He was already close to climax. But he wanted to wait until she came. He wanted them to come together. The only way they'd ever come together.

Then he heard her start yelling.

"Yes, yes. Oh god. Eric. ERIC!!!"

She was crying out his name. He grunted and groaned as his hand slid up his cock faster and his other hand manipulated his balls. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He gave himself three more strong strokes and then came all over his belly.

When it was over he was breathing heavy and sticky. As he got up and cleaned himself up he mind kept thinking about Sookie.

Holy hell. She'd just masturbated while thinking of him.

And it was the single hottest thing he'd ever heard.

Damn Felicia and damn his responsibility to her. It wasn't fair. He wanted Sookie desperately.

He wanted her so bad. And he had a feeling he'd never have her.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I said I wouldn't post until Tuesday but I put off packing for a little bit to get this written. Now I gotta back before my hubby gets home and realizes I've gotten nothing accomplished.

* * *

When Sookie woke the next morning she was completely disoriented. She wasn't in her small twin bed. She was in a larger queen size bed and wearing a man's t-shirt.

Then the details came crashing back. She was at Eric's. She came on to him, told him to depend on her. He kissed her and then pulled back. She decided to spend the night in his guest room. And she... Oh god. She masturbated. In the guest room. With his bedroom right next door. And she screamed out his name.

At this point she could only pray that Eric had been sleeping or in the shower. She had to get out of the house and get home. Her gran was probably worried sick. She didn't even call to let her know. She was never this irresponsible. At least she had called Jason before she left yesterday morning and asked him to check on Gran.

Tossing the covers back, Sookie rushed out of bed and threw on the clothes she had worn to Eric's the day before. She folded his shirt and neatly laid it on the bottom of his bed. She'd put it in the laundry tomorrow. For now she had to go.

She bolted out the guest room door and down the hall. Only a few steps from the living room she smacked into a wall. A very warm, muscular wall. She looked up and saw Eric staring down at her with a smirk on his face.

Oh God. He heard her.

Play it cool Sookie, play it cool.

"I have to go. I forgot to call my Gran and tell her I wouldn't be coming home. She needs help with her medication. I need to hurry back."

Eric yanked her close and planted a scorching kiss on her lips before letting her go and walking away.

She stumbled from his home more confused than when she entered. Did Eric want her or not? Was he going to realize that he wasn't doing anyone any favors by staying with Felicia?

Without a look back she got into her Taurus and took off for Bon Temps.

~*~

The house was quiet when she returned home. Gran seemed to be getting worse by the day. When she was first diagnosed she would still roam around the house. Now she seemed confined to her bedroom. Sookie wasn't stupid. She new she didn't have much longer with her beloved Gran.

"Gran, I'm home." She called through the house and waited for a reply. When none came she sat her purse on the kitchen counter and went back to Gran's room.

Gran was laying there wide awake but looking too weak to speak. Sookie sat down on the edge of her bed and held her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Gran. I worked late at Mr. Northman's and stayed in his guest room so I wouldn't have to drive. Were you okay? Did Jason stop by like I asked?"

Gran simply nodded twice to answer her questions. Sookie dropped her head and laid it next to her Gran's. Ever since she was a little girl Gran was always her safe place. Anytime she was upset or hurting just laying next to Gran made her feel better. She could still remember the day of her parents funeral. She was just a little girl and had woken in the night crying for her dad. Gran came in and laid in bed next to her and held her while she cried. That scene repeated itself many times that year.

As she got older and boys would break her heart Gran was always there.

"Who is he?" Gran's voice was weak but determined as she spoke to Sookie.

"What do you mean?"

"The man who made you look so sad. Who is he?"

"It's nothing Gran."

Gran gave Sookie a look that said she clearly didn't buy it. Guessing that she should at least tell someone what was going on in her head, Sookie started to speak.

She told Gran everything. About how handsome she found him, how he made her heart beat double time. How nice he was to her even though they were obviously of a different social class. And most importantly the way he was sacrificing himself because of misplaced blame. She even told Gran what she really thought. Felicia was never pregnant. Sookie would place money on that fact.

When Sookie had finally finished emptying her soul, tears were pouring down her face. Gran squeezed her hand and gently shushed her crying.

"I want you to know something Sookie. Your grandfather was not the love of my life."

"What?"

"I loved him. I did, but there was another man who always held my heart. His name was Fintan. And the truth is, he is your grandfather. The man you know as your grandfather could not give me children. Fintan did. Our meeting was accidental. He was in and out of my life for years. I loved him so very much. But my sense of wifely duty would not let me leave your grandfather. One day he just disappeared. I never saw him again. Many years later I found out that he died in the war."

Sookie's tears were even worse now. She was gasping and sobbing. She knew how Gran felt. Caring for someone you couldn't have. And though she was heartbroken to know Gran lied to them all for so many years, she understood the way she felt about Fintan.

"Child, I do not tell you this to upset you. I tell you this so you can understand something. I loved your grandfather, he was a good man and a good father. But Fintan was the one and I let him go. If you think Mr. Northman is the one for you, do not give up on him. Try to make him see that committing himself to a loveless relationship is not worth losing true love."

"Gran, I doubt Eric and I are true love. But I do care about him."

"Then save him from himself dear. That is the kindest thing you could do for him."

Sookie stayed silent and held Gran's hand until she fell asleep. Once she was sure that Gran was sound asleep she removed her hand and went to retrieve her purse from the kitchen. Purse in hand she went back to her bedroom and flopped backwards on her bed.

She couldn't get her mind off of Eric. Why would an otherwise intelligent man be so blind when it came to the woman he was dating? Sookie took some comfort knowing that Eric wasn't in love with Felicia. That made her feel marginally better about kissing him. She wondered if she should tell him her suspicion that Felicia was never pregnant.

Would that make him think or would it make him push her away? Regardless, she wanted to be there for him.

Sookie knew what she had to do.

She had to tell Eric.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! After a long trip south I'm finally back. Traveling with a 3 month old baby is a bit tough. Just in case anyone was curious.

I'm starting to upload all my stories to The Writers Coffee Shop library. I haven't gotten them all up, but I'm working on it. The address is www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com. I'm not sure what is going on with FF but I'll keep posting here until something happens.

* * *

Eric had no idea what the hell he was thinking when he yanked Sookie close and planted one on her. All he knew is that he had gotten very little sleep. Which was a direct result of Sookie's little "show." The way she blushed and rambled on he knew that it had dawned on her that he may have heard her last night. He wondered if deep down she may have liked knowing he heard her. That was something to think about later.

Today he had a lunch date with Felicia. Yet another woman in his life that had him utterly confused. Logically, he knew he eventually had to break it off with her. But every time he tried she would cry about their lost child. It was like an arrow to his heart. He had always wanted to be a parent. Felicia never seemed to like children, which is why he was surprised when she turned up pregnant. He had never had sex without a condom and he knew she was on birth control.

Come to think of it, how the hell did two birth control measures fail? He had never given it much thought before. He just assumed Felicia was telling him the truth. But Felicia was ruthless. He had told Sookie that on more than one occation. Could she tell that he was getting ready to leave her? Would she honestly do that to him?

Holy Shit.

Eric dropped back onto the sofa. Felicia was lying. The timing, the coincidence of two birth control methods failing, her unwillingness to talk about it unless he was about to break things off with her.

Son of a bitch!

His face turned red with anger. The second he admitted it was a possibility that she lied, it was like all the pieces clicked together. For the first time since the "miscarriage" he was seeing things clearly. She lied. Flat. Out. Lied.

And he'd place money on the fact that Sookie had already figured it out. Which is why she looked at him with pity yesterday. She knew he was being played. Was she ever going to tell him? Did she think it wasn't her place?

"FUCK!" Eric slammed his fist down on the armrest so hard he heard the wood splinter beneath the fabric. He'd fix this situation. The first thing he was going to do was take care of Felicia.

~*~

Felicia heard the insistant knocking on her door. She lay next to Bill in a tangle of sweaty limbs. Sex with Bill wasn't as fantastic as sex with Eric but at least she could have it any time she wanted it with Bill. Eric was always too busy for her.

She wasn't in love with Eric, not by a long shot. But she was in love with money, with his money. What she felt for Bill came close to love, but it wouldn't come close to being financially well off for the rest of her life.

Growing up dirt poor made money a priority. She couldn't go back to that tiny trailer in Iowa. She was going to make something of herself if it killed her.

She groaned and rolled over, ready to start another round with Bill. That was until she heard Eric's voice.

"Felicia, let me in. I need to talk to you." Eric's voice outside the door woke Bill up.

"Shit Bill. I have to answer the door. Hide!" Felicia didn't wait for Bill to answer her, she jumped up, threw on her pajamas and ran to the front door.

She brushed a hand through her hair and made sure she didn't look like she was just fucked for 8 hours straight. When she opened the door Eric walked right in.

"We need to talk."

"About what honey?" She was laying it on thick, but something in Eric's eyes said she was in trouble.

"I want a child."

"Wha-What?" Felicia didn't see that coming. She'd faked her first pregnancy and miscarriage because she felt him slipping away. But she did not want kids. Ever. They would only take up Eric's attention. No, she wanted him all to herself. She didn't forsee Eric asking for a child. Had she felt him slipping away again she would have thought about doing something drastic, but this was too soon.

"Have you taken your birth control pill this morning?"

"No, but Eric, don't you think-"

"No thinking. Let's go. We're doing this, now. We're going to make a baby."

Eric grabbed her hand and dragged her into the back bedroom. She could only hope Bill was gone and that Eric was shooting blanks. Otherwise she'd be a mommy for real and that she could not handle.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning rolled around and Sookie was half afraid to go to Eric's. She knew she had to tell him what she suspected about Felicia. And she knew Eric would be upset.

Not that she thought Eric would take it out on her. But in his anger he may turn from her. She didn't want that to happen but she had to put aside her personal feelings and do this for him. He may never realize how hard it was to tell him but somewhere in the future he may appreciate it.

Doing the right thing sucked. That was for sure. She wished she could just go clean his house and make idol chit-chat with him before she left. But everything had changed over the weekend. She doubted things would ever be the same between them.

Deciding she had thought about the topic enough, Sookie took one last glance in the mirror. Her normally wavy blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore faded blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. She almost laughed at herself. Like she would ever have a chance with Eric.

The heat he felt was probably just lustful thoughts about sleeping with the maid. He wanted her as a friend only. The kisses probably meant nothing. How could she be the type of woman that Eric wanted? She only needed to look in the mirror to see that he was way out of her league.

Pushing aside her thoughts she gathered her things and left her Gran's house for Eric's.

Sookie was halfway through vacuuming the living room when she heard Eric's business line ringing off the hook. She ignored it like she always did until she heard the voice on the machine.

"Sookie, this is Alcide. Could you pick up for me? I have a message to leave for Eric and I don't want it left on a machine."

She quickly shut off the vacuum and ran to grab the phone from Eric's office.

"Hello?"

"Are you alright? You sound out of breath."

"Oh, I was just vacuuming and had to run to get the phone. What message can I pass on to Eric?"

"Just tell him to call me back. I really just wanted to get you on the phone."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh. Alcide was an awful flirt. But he was so sweet about it that you couldn't be offended.

"Well, now you have me. What can I help you with?"

"Dinner. I'd like to take you out one night."

"Alcide, I don't know about that. I just met you and I really don't date much."

"And you're in love with Eric."

"What?" Sookie's heart stopped beating in her chest. She had a crush yes, but love no. "No, absolutely not. He's just my boss."

"I noticed the way you look at him. He looks at you the same way. I can't believe I'm helping him here. You are one beautiful woman Sookie. If you ever get over Eric, you give me a call."

"I, uh, um, sure."

Alcides warm chuckle filled her ear.

"Good day Ms. Stackhouse."

"Bye Alcide," She whispered and hung up quickly.

After fixing Eric's office she went back to vacuuming. Alcide had given her a lot to think about. She never noticed Eric looking at her in any way. Well, with the exception of Saturday night. He had looked at her with heat in his eyes. Perhaps he was just drunk on wine.

She decided she'd never know why he looked at her like that. Anything she said today would ruin any chances she had with him.

At least she'd know she was doing the right thing.

But that wouldn't keep her warm on a lonely night.

Sookie sighed and went back to her cleaning. The time would come soon enough, then she'd know for sure what would happen with her and Eric. 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. I've finally got the scoop on what's going on with FF. All I've got to say is that people should just skip a story if they don't like it. People who have nothing better to do than wreck people's hard work really ticks me off. But I digress...

I'm working on moving my stories. I've got to do it quick because I don't have any of A Second Chance or Their Book of Dreams backed up. I got a new computer and didn't switch my files over. So if I lose TBoD that might just be the end of that. I'm trying to get it backed up though.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

"Bill, thanks for meeting with me. Sorry we had to do this over lunch."

"Not a problem."

Bill was clenching his hands together beneath the table. Did Eric know? When Eric had came in the room to make love with Felicia, he had only made it as far as the closet. He heard everything. He was still shocked at Felicia's behavior. For a long time he'd thought himself in love with her, but now that he knew what she did to Eric, he didn't know if he'd ever look at her the same again.

"Felicia and I over. I just needed to talk to someone about it. She lied to me man. She fucking lied to me."

"Really?" Bill felt violently ill.

"Remember the miscarriage? It was a fake."

"Shit, seriously?" Okay, he could do this. He could acted shocked. It was either that or meet the end of Eric's fist.

"Yeah. I put two and two together. Then I went over to her place last night. I tried to get her to have unprotected sex with me. She refused. When I kept pushing and pushing she admitted everything."

"What would you have done if she didn't?"

"I would have never had unprotected sex with her. That's for damn sure. I would have just told her I knew."

"I'm sorry man. I don't know what to say."

"Tell me why. You can tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you were screwing my girl."

Bill swallowed, hard. Eric knew. Surprisingly he didn't even look angry. Bill debated on lying until he saw the look in Eric's eyes. He had some kind of proof.

"Your shoes were at the end of her bed and your tie was on top of her dresser. The ugly checkered tie I always teased you about. So tell me, why Bill?"

"After the miscarriage, the one I thought was real, she came to me. She said you were distant and cold with her. It started out just with lunches. She wanted my comfort. Then one night we got drunk. The night Lorena left me. We drank away our pain and then slept together."

"And then you kept doing it?"

"I thought I was in love with her. But last night, fuck. Last night I was in the closet when I heard what she said. I don't want anything more to do with her. She tricked me into thinking it was your fault. But now I know she's just a cold calculating bitch."

"Yes, now you know. We've been friends forever. I don't want this to come between us. But I really need some time to sort this shit out. For now report to Pamela. I'll contact you when I'm ready to resume our friendship."

Bill watched Eric toss a few bills on the table before walking out of the door.

~*~

The whore had slept with his best friend. And his best friend had fucked his girl. What. The. Fuck.

Eric was so angry he could spit fire. It had taken everything in him to walk away from Bill and not punch him. He meant everything he said to Bill. He did still want to be friends, eventually. But that didn't mean he didn't deserve to get his ass beat.

Eric walked around downtown Shreveport for an hour. Going back to the office was out of the question. He was walking past a small flower shop when he saw an arrangement that made him think of Sookie. Beautiful gerber daisies and pale pink roses were gathered together and tied with a matching pink bow. Sookie's cheeks blushed the same shade of pink when he teased her.

Without a second thought he went into the florist shop and purchased the flowers for her. The more he thought about it, the better an afternoon with Sookie sounded. He could go home and talk with her. She'd make him feel better.

Leaving the florist with a handful of flowers, Eric was smiling like a school boy. He knew that all the bullshit he just went through was just paving the way for the greatness of being available to court Sookie.

Life was looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say sorry about the delay. I've been out of town. And when I got back my poor computer got a virus and I had to restore the whole thing. During the process I lost ALL my files. All my past stories, the work I've done on TBoD, my outline and all the chapters I had written for this story.

I'm going to keep writing but the chapters will be farther apart since I don't have a reserve of them anymore. I have to re-write everything.

Bear with me. Pretty please!

* * *

The sound of the front door opening interrupted Sookie as she was putting Eric's dinner in the oven. Tonight it was homemade chicken pot pie. It was one dish she hadn't made before. Wiping her hands on a towel she went to see who was coming in. Eric always had people in and out. It could be anyone from the gardener to his "guy friday" Bobby Burnham.

She was shocked to turn the corner and see Eric standing in front of her holding a huge bouquet of daisies and roses. At first a wide smile spread across her face. Then reality sunk in. Eric obvious did not bring her flowers. He probably had a date with Felicia later.

At that thought her grin faded to a scowl. She was going to have to tell him what she thought. Allowing her eyes to drift over him, she took in every detail of his appearance. This may be the last she would see of him.

Oh, she didn't doubt he'd be a gentleman when she told him what she thought about Felicia. But he'd fire her, of that she was sure.

Her eyes met his and she let out a small sigh. This was the end of the road for her and Eric. But when she went to look down at her hands, Eric's were held out to hers. Handing her flowers.

She blinked.

Then blinked again.

The flowers were for her?

With a trembling hand she reached out and wrapped her hand around the stems that had been tied together with a satin pink bow. Her hand brushed Eric's as he pressed the flowers into her hand.

"These are for you."

"Me?"

She finally raised her eyes to meet his. He was smiling. And it was beautiful. His eyes lit up as a boyish grin spread across his face.

"Yes, you."

"They're beautiful."

"Absolutely beautiful." But Eric wasn't looking at the flowers. Sookie realized his eyes were focused on her. She had never been the subject of such an intense stare. She knew she had to be blushing.

"Thank you. But what did I do to earn these."

Eric reached out and held her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

"Come sit with me and we'll talk about it."

She couldn't do anyting but nod and follow. One hand was cradled in Eric's much larger, much warmer palm. The other had a death grip on her flowers. Eric directed her to the sofa and pulled her down next to him. When they were both seated he gently pried the flowers from her hand and sat them on the coffee table. Then he turned to her and held both of her hands.

"What you did, was make me see the truth."

Then Sookie's heart sank. Whatever he was going to say, she didn't want him telling her how honest she was. Not until she was really honest with him.

"Eric, I need to tell you something before you say anything else. Please, can I speak first?"

He just nodded and gave her hands a squeeze.

"It's about Felicia. I know it isn't my business and I know that you'll probably want to take the flowers back and fire me when I'm done. But I have to get this out."

"Sookie, you really-"

"No, Eric please." Sookie cut Eric off before he could say anything that would make it harder on her.

"Felicia lied. She wasn't pregnant. You've got to see that Eric. The pregnancy, the miscarriage, the timing. It's all wrong. She was lying to keep you. I'm sorry. Eric, I am so sorry. I just can't let you do this with her anymore. I can't watch you throw your life away. She's a liar. If this gets me fired than so be it. But I can't let you make this mistake. She's a liar. Please believe me."

Tears flowed freely down her face. The dripped from her jaw and fell in small splashes on their joined hands. She felt Eric pull his hands from hers and a sob tore from her throat. She was almost standing before Eric placed his hands on her face. This fingers wove into the hair at the back of her head. He used his thumbs to stroke away her tears.

"I know. Sweet Sookie. I know." Eric feathered soft kisses across her forehead.

"You know?"

"I figured it out on my own. I was thinking about you, and her, then it just came to me."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

Eric pulled her close so her head rested on his shoulder. She listend as he told her everything he had done. He went to Felicia's pretending to want a baby. He said he wanted to see how far he could push her before she told the truth. Surprisingly, she finally snapped and told him.

You could have knocked Sookie over with a feather when he told her about Bill and Felicia. Sookie thought Felicia was the dumbest woman on the planet. She had Eric all to herself and went and slept with Bill. He seemed like a nice enough guy at the dinner. But he was no Eric.

When Eric was done telling her what happend she was snuggled on his lap. They had pulled themselves closer and closer together while he talked. Now her legs were over his lap, her head on his shoulder, and her arms around his waist. He had one hand on her thigh and the other tangled in her hair. His cheek rested on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out. I can't believe she'd do that to you."

"I can't believe it took me so long to realize what was happening."

"It's not your fault."

Sookie tilted her head up to look at him. She had to make him see that this was definitely not his fault. When she lifted her head her eyes met his. Her lips were just a breath away from his. In fact, she could smell his cool minty breath. It tickled her nose and made her sigh.

Before the sigh even left her lips Eric's mouth was on hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. She felt the nibble all the way from her lips to her nipples and lower. Groaning, she pushed herself closer to him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was a bad idea. But this was the stuff her dreams were made of. Strong warm hands worked their way down her sides and gripped her hips. He shifted her so she was straddling his lap.

With her lips still locked to his she began grinding herself on his lap. Where this wonton Sookie was coming from, she had no idea. But she liked it. She liked how freeing it felt to let herself go with him.

His hand was sliding up her shirt, inches from touching her breasts. She was arching against him, begging with her body for his touch. Just as his thumb brushed her lace covered nippled they were interrupted by a load beeping from the kitchen.

"Damn." She pried herself out of his arms and ran for the kitchen. The beeping was the timer signaling his completed dinner. She pulled everything out of the over and when she turned around to go back to the living room she found him standing in the doorway smiling at her.

"What?"

"I've never heard you curse before. It was hot as hell."

"Oh, I, uhm. Dinner's done."

She knew her face had to be seven shades of red. But when she looked up at Eric he was stalking at her, he had a predatory gleam in his eye. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You know what I think, Miss Stackhouse?" Her name came out a sexy masculine purr as he stroked one index finger across her bottom lip.

"Wha-What do you think?"

"I think, Fuck dinner. I want you." Before she could protest he swung her up into his arms and was stalking off towards his bedroom. She gripped his shoulders and held on tight. Right or wrong, today, tonight, Eric would be hers. She'd figure the rest out tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning:

Pure lemons ahead

Also, I try to respond to every review I get. But sometimes time is just not on my side. If I haven't personally thanked you for your reviews than please take this as a very big THANK YOU! I'll try to get better about responding to everyone.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe he was dragging her off to his room like some kind of caveman. It couldn't be helped. His blood was boiling in his veins. Had it ever been this intense? His need was taking on a life of its own. The soft mewling sounds she made as she peppered his throat with hot open mouthed kisses had his knees going weak.

Before he collapsed completely he managed to get her into his bedroom. He laid her back on his green flannel sheets. No black silk for him. It was overrated and way to slippery for any serious activity. Instead his sheets were soft and warm. He loved the way the rubbed against his naked body at night. Now he'd be rolling around with Sookie's naked body.

God but she was sexy.

Still fully clothed but every bit the seductress. Her eyes were hooded with passion, her back arched and her nipples pebbled against the thin material of her shirt. He watched as she stretched her arms out towards him. Without a second though he climbed onto his bed. He rose above her and looked down. Her hips thrust up at him. Not even touching her and she was writhing. How would it feel once he got his hands on her naked flesh? No time like the present to find out.

He reached down and gripped the bottom of her shirt. With one firm tug it was off her body and thrown across his room. Groaning at the sight of her full, lush breasts contained in a pink lace bra he bent his head and sucked the bud of one nipple into his mouth. He could feel her heat through the lace. His tongue flicked and sucked the small hard nub. She gasped and arched beneath him. She made the sexiest sounds, her hands gripping his hair as she begged for more.

It didn't take more than a second for him to have her bra off and joining her shirt. A growl slipped from his throat when he saw her breasts. Perfect. Abso-fucking-lutely perfect. He used his hands to plump them up together. Taking one nipple than the other in his mouth. Flicking and licking until they were shiny wet with his saliva. He pulled away and blew across them. She let out a sound that was something between a scream and a sob. Her body jerked so hard she almost bucked him off her. But he was determined. He was going to give her pleasure like she'd never known. Make her want him. Make her want to stay forever.

When he abandoned her breasts she cried out. Until his lips pressed against her belly button. Working lower as his hands freed her from her jeans and shoes. When she was down to just panties he moved back up her body, resting his head on her thigh. His thumb lazy stroked her folds beneath the lace that matched her bra.

"Eric, please."

"Please what Sookie? You have to tell me what you want."

"You, I want you. God I want you."

"You want me to what?" He pressed his thumb firmer against her folds. "That?" His thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties and yanked them down and off. Spreading her lips with his thumbs he brushed an index finger across her clit. "How about that? You like that?"

"Oh God."

"No, how about this?" He pressed his lips against her clit and gave it a slow thorough kiss. His tongue brushed it slowly, using firm slow strokes.

"Yes that, always that. Please don't stop. Eric please. I've never-" Her next words were silenced by a harsh intake of breath as he slipped one finger inside her and kept stroking her clit with his tongue.

Fuck she was tight. She clutched his finger like a vice. A silky, wet, vice. But a vice none-the-less. It would be a struggle to get his considerable length and girth inside her. But fuck it would be worth it, for both of them.

When he heard her gasping and crying above him, he decided it was time to get serious. He fastened his lips to her clit and started sucking and flicking his tongue at the same time that his finger made a "come here" motion. He knew he hit the right spot when her whole body lifted off the bed and he was damn near deafened by the sound of her screaming through her release. His hand was coated in her slick juices. Gently pulling his finger from her he brought it to his mouth. Licking it clean before hurridly stripping himself of his clothes.

When he was before her naked, she rolled on her side and reached for his cock. The soft pads of her fingers made contact with the head of his cock and he almost exploded in her hand.

"Oh no. Fuck that baby. I'll go off like a rocket if you touch me. I want to be inside you when that happens." He stepped back out of her reach. It only took a second of fumbling in his nightstand to find a condom. One day he'd like to be inside her with nothing between them. But he wouldn't put her at risk. Who knew what Felicia had. He was getting tested first thing tomorrow. That was for damn sure.

He felt her eyes on him as he rolled the condom over his cock. He knew his size could be daunting. But he'd make it good.

When he was protected he climbed back on the bed and knelt between her legs. He rubbed his knuckles over a slit a few times, testing her wetness. Still soaked.

Unable to wait any longer he spread her legs and slid the head of his cock against her opening. He took a deep breath then worked himself inside her. He was ready to thrust deep when he felt something odd. A barrier. No, it couldn't be. She was 26. She couldn't seriously be...

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes. Please, don't stop. I want it to be you. Eric, please?" He looked down at her, tears leaked from he corners of her eyes. He bent forward and kissed them away.

"Shhh. I'll make it good. Baby, it's going to hurt. Do you want me to slow or do it all at once?"

"All at once. I want you. All of you."

"It's okay. Hold on baby." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and thrust himself deep inside. He heard her pained sob and it tore at his heart to know he'd hurt her. He tried to make it as quick as possible. Now he held still, scared to move.

"Eric. God Eric, move. Please, take me. Finish this. Make me yours."

When he opened his eyes he saw the pure lust in hers. The momentary pain must have passed. Replacing it was the need for hot, raw, sex. He pulled back until only the head remained inside her, then thrust again. Her jaw dropped open in a silent scream as he started moving faster and harder inside her. Her nails dug into the flesh of his arms. The bite of pain spurred him on. As did her moaning and arching beneath him. She was abosultely beautiful to watch. So lost in the moment she let everything else go.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Her tight pussy was sucking him in, begging him to release. Wanting her to join him, he slipped his hand between them and let his thumb rub circles on her clit. She gasped, screamed, cried, then exploded as her orgasm washed over her. He felt her pussy clench him tightly and then ripple as she rode out her orgasm. Just as hers was finishing he exploded inside her, fill the condom with spurt after spurt of his seed. Tingles raced up his spine. Christ, he'd never come like that before.

Before he collapsed on her he hurried to the bathroom to take care of the condom. When he came back she was sitting up in his bed with his sheets wrapped around her. Her hair was gone from it's pony tail and floating around her shoulders.

So sexy.

He slid into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, toppling them back against a mountain of pillows.

"That was so amazing Eric. I couldn't imagine a better first time."

"You deserved so much more. Romance, candles, slow sweet sex."

"I got exactly what I wanted. You. It was perfect. I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Can we do it again?"

Eric groaned. She'd kill him before morning came. He'd created a monster.

* * *

a/n: Don't worry. It isn't over yet!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. All the reviews made me smile! This chapter is quite as cheerful, but it will get better. We all know I can't write a story without a HEA.

Just to remind everyone, this story is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. All the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

Eric woke up with a deliciously soft and warm weight stretched out across him. Opening one eye sleepily he stared down at Sookie's angelic face. Her head was upturned towards his, as if in anticipation of a kiss. All that silky blonde hair was spilling across his chest and onto his bed. Her breathing was deep and even. She was obviously worn out. Hell, he was worn out.

Her first time.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it had been her first time. Her first but not her last. They had woken up several times during the night, each time turning to each other and making love slowly. He'd taken her numerous times, each better than the last.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"It's late. Shouldn't you be at work?"

Eric laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Ah, my Sookie. The perks of being the boss. I can take a day off here and there. I deserve it."

"Well, unfortunately I'm not my own boss. I should really get to cleaning."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't want you cleaning."

"Eric, it's what you pay me for."

"I don't want you cleaning my house." That caused her to jump off of him and stand at the edge of the bed. Somehow he'd said the wrong thing.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong last night?" Perfect white teeth came out to nibble on her lower lip. It was an unconciously sexy move that had him squirming. But the look in her eyes said she was worried.

"You were perfect. I've never, I mean never made love with someone and enjoyed it so much. I just don't want my girlfriend getting paid to clean my house."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"I'd like you to be."

Sookie sighed and sat down next to him. He felt the bed dip a bit under her weight.

"Eric, you just got out of a relationship. I want nothing more than to be with you. But are you sure this is the right move for you? I don't want to be your rebound girl and I don't want you to regret this later."

When he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down beside him he let out a sigh. Of course this is what he wanted. What he'd thought about and filed away under 'never gonna happen'. But that was before he found out about Felicia. Now that he was free of her, he had every intention of persuing Sookie.

"I won't regret it."

"But I do need to work. I need the money. I need it to help pay for Gran's bills. Gran. Oh God. Eric, I forgot to call my Gran."

She jumped out of his bed like lightening and was dialing numbers on his phone. He watched her tapping her foot impatiently as she obviously waited for her grandmother to answer. He had to admit, he didn't know the full story of why she was taking care of her grandmother, but he knew the woman was important to Sookie. You'd have to be blind to miss that.

"She isn't answering. Eric, I have to go. I have to make sure she's okay."

"I'll drive you, you're too upset to drive. I'll take you and once you see that she is okay than we can have lunch."

"Fine. Just hurry and get dressed." He watched as she quickly dressed and all but ran to his bathroom.

~*~

No more than 10 minutes later they were both in his corvette and headed for Bon Temps. Eric had never been there but he heard it was a backwater town. Sookie kept clenching her fingers every time he took a turn to fast. He would slow down, but at least it was taking her mind off of her grandmother.

She didn't say a word the whole drive. Worry was rolling off her like waves. It was even making him tense. He didn't know why she was so keyed up. Her grandmother could have just been in the bathroom. She didn't even bother trying to call a second time.

"Turn here. My house is at the end of the lane."

As soon as Eric came to a stop she was out of his car and racing up the steps to her home. Eric was content to follow behind her a few steps. He sure as hell didn't want to walk in on her grandmother getting out of the shower.

He didn't care how hot Sookie was, her grandmother was guaranteed to be a whole lot less hot.

But his thoughts of staying behind were shattered when he heard Sookie's blood-curdling scream. The second the sound hit his ears he was off running. He tore through her house like a madman until he found her in the kitchen. Her grandmother laid spralled out on the floor. Sookie was laying across her crying and sobbing.

"Fuck. Sookie. Come here baby. You don't need to see her like this. Come here." Eric reached for her shoulders and gently tugged her off her grandmother. With his other hand he dialed 911 on his cell phone and had the cops come out.

Eric turned Sookie in his arms so her head was against his chest. He cradled the back of her head so she couldn't turn and see her grandmother dead on her kitchen floor. He looked around for any signs of foul play but it looked like natural causes. Iced tea pooled beneath her body, next to her hand was a glass she must have been holding. His best guess was heart attack.

Holding onto Sookie became his sole focus. He couldn't look at the body of her grandmother anymore. A sick feeling was rising in his stomach. His poor Sookie had lost her grandmother while sleeping the night away with him. He only hoped Sookie wouldn't pull away from him. She was going to need all the emotional support she could get in the coming days.

Someone tapped Eric on the shoulder. When he turned around he was facing an older man wearing a Sheriff's uniform.

"I'm Bud Dearborn. Sheriff."

"Eric Northman. I just brought Sookie home from work this afternoon and we found her grandmother on the floor." Eric didn't think Sookie would appreciate everyone knowing she'd spent the night with him. Although it would surely come out eventually, he wanted to give her as much time as she needed to get herself together. Without everyone being nosey about their relationship.

"It looks like a heart attack to me, Mr. Northman. Sookie? You okay there? You want me to call Jason?"

Sookie sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "No. It's okay Sheriff. I'll call him. He should hear this from me."

"That's fine. I'm going to call the coroner to come on down here and pick her up. You want him to get her prepared for a funeral right away."

"Yes, please."

Eric could barely stand watching her walk away to get her phone and call Jason. He followed her halfway and tried to listen to her conversation. Feeling minorly guilty for listening he went back to the living room. He was avoiding the kitchen until after the coroner left. If she were smart, Sookie would too. She didn't need that scene to be the last memory she every had of her grandmother.

"Eric? Can I ask you a favor?" Eric turned at the sound of Sookie's voice and immediately gathered her back up in his arms. He didn't plan on letting go unless she made him.

"Anything. You can ask me for anything."

"Would you stay with me tonight? Please. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. I wouldn't let you be alone. How about you come stay with me? I know you have arrangements to make, but you can make them from my home office."

"Thank you." Her head was buried in his chest, her words came out mumbles.

"Come on, get a few things and we'll leave as soon as Dearborn gives us the all clear."

She nodded but made no effort to pull away from him. Sliding his hands around her waist he lift her up.

"Wrap your legs around me." Her legs encircled his waist as he carried her through the house. Searching each room until he found hers. It was so obviously Sookie that he knew it was hers without asking. A plush blue comforter covered white bed sheets. Pictures of her and her family hung on the walls. It felt weird being in Sookie's space. Weird, because he felt so at home.

He slid Sookie down his body until she was standing on her own feet. Once he had her backed up to the bed he gave her a nudge until she sat down.

"How about telling me what you want to pack and I'll get your things for you."

"I'll get it." She seemed to snap out of her trance and began to move around her room in a blur of flying clothes and shoes. When she was finished she placed a small overnight bag of clothes, shoes, and toiletries next to him.

As he was picking them up to carry out to his car, the Sheriff appeared in the doorway.

"Sookie, it's all taken care of. The church will be waiting for your call about the service. We've got her at the coroners office. You're okay to leave if you'd like."

"Thank you Sheriff Dearborn."

"Your grandmother was one of the finest women I've ever known. We'll miss her. You take care of yourself dear and let me know if you need anything."

"I will. thank you."

Once Dearborn left Eric started shuffling Sookie to the door. Once again they were stopped by someone. This was a young someone. A younger guy who looked like Sookie. Must be the brother.

"Jason, I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's okay. It's not your fault. It was just her time to go." Eric reluctantly released Sookie into the arms of her brother. He watched as Jason rocked her from side to side before letting her go back into Eric's arms.

"Jason, I'm Eric. Sorry to meet you under these circumstances."

"Shit. Nice to meet you too. Thanks for hiring Sookie. This job really helped us out with gran."

"Pleasure has been mine. Look, I'm going to take her back to my place for a few days. I'll help her make arrangements."

"Yeah, thanks man. I should probably do the 'if you hurt her' speech, but it looks like you're taking good care of her."

"I am and I will." Eric heard Sookie sniffle and start crying again. "I'm going to get going." He pulled his wallet out and handed Jason a card. "Call me if you need anything, or if you need to talk to Sookie."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Eric turned Sookie towards the door and steered her to his car. Once she was settled other than her sniffles and occasional hiccups he started the drive back to Shreveport.

He had the whole ride ahead of him to figure out how to make everything better for her. He was determined to help her through this, and to see her smile again.


	14. Chapter 14

For the person who felt the need to send me a message saying that I should write a story that doesn't have smut in it..... All I have to say is that you're like the person who will eat an appetizer, entree, and desert at a restaurant before complaining that the meal was horrible. If you didn't like it, you wouldn't read it. Nuff said.

* * *

Eric pulled into his driveway and quickly circled around to take Sookie out of the passenger side. She still hadn't said a word. She was sniffly and kind of snotty. If he didn't care about her so much he'd probably be disgusted.

But he took one look at her and decided what she needed was a hot bath. As much as it would kill him not to make love to her in the warm water, he'd keep it PG. She didn't need him pawing all over her.

Reaching in, he lifted her from the seat and carried her bridal style to his front door. Stopping only long enough to unlock it and then kick it shut behind him. Once inside he headed straight for his master bathroom. Worry clouded his mind. Sookie still hadn't said a word. Was she in shock or just so upset she didn't want to speak?

He sat her down on the edge of the tub so he could get the water started. He suddenly wished he was a more romantic man and had some bath oils handy. Unfortunately he was with Felicia. She had shot down his every attempt at romance, so he finally gave up.

Sookie would appreciate those things. He knew she would. But for now all he could off her was a warm bath with some bubbles provided by his liquid soap. Not necessarily lavender bath oil and rose petals, but it would do.

Once the water was hot enough and the bubbles were threatening to overflow he turned back to Sookie. While he had been lost in his thoughts, she'd been stripping down. He tried not to let his jaw hit the floor at the sight of her nude body standing next to his fully clothed one. She attempted to place one foot in the large tub, but he lifted her and sat her inside. The last thing he wanted was for her to slip.

Pleased that she was comfortable he backed up to lean against the sink.

"Join me. Please."

Those three words spoken so softly pulled at his heart. She wasn't pushing him away. She was keeping him close. He couldn't describe the sense of relief he felt when he realized that she wasn't going to give up on them. Maybe she'd feel differently come morning light, but he prayed she wouldn't.

"Of course." He stripped out of his clothes and left them in a pile by the door. She started to draw her knees up to her chest to make room for him across from her. Instead he shifted her foreward and slipped in the tub behind her. Stretching his legs out on the outside of her body, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. He felt her sigh and relax into his embrace.

"Eric? Do you think gran is better off? She was always in so much pain. And she was so active before getting sick. I think that being stuck in bed was like torture for her."

"I think she is in a better place. She was a religious woman, right?"

"Very."

"I imagine she's very happy. Now she can look down on you and always watch over you. She's with your grandfather and your parents."

Sookie nodded and turned her head to the side and buried it in his neck.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything. For bringing me here, for letting me cry all over you."

Eric didn't even have the words in him to tell her that he'd do anything for her. Not without coming out and saying something stupid that would scare her off. He was falling in love with her day by day. But it was too soon. He couldn't say that to her yet. Eventually, but not yet. They both needed time.

Instead of offering her words he lightly traced circles around her belly button with his thumbs. When she didn't push him away he placed soft kisses across her shoulders and back.

"Eric..."

"Shhhh. I'm not trying to start anything. I just want to relax you."

She nodded her acceptance and leaned back into him more. Pressing her weight against his chest and snuggling against him. God, had he ever felt this with Felicia? He didn't think so. He never had this overwhelming urge to hold her, hide her, and keep her safe from anyone or anything that may harm her.

Mindful of the fact that she was pressed against him and could probably sense him getting lost in his thoughts, he began massaging her shoulders. If she knew how deep his feelings were starting to run she'd would bolt. He knew she cared about him but how much? And with everything she was going through could it even be possible that she would consider anything permenant with him?

"What's wrong?"

Shit! Busted.

"Nothing. why?"

"You just seemed a mile away. I'm starting to prune, maybe we should get out."

"Of course." Eric stood and offered her a hand to help her stand up. She took it and surprised him by not immediately getting out of the tub. Instead she pressed her nude, wet body against his and hugged him tightly. Her soap bubble slicked hands massaged the small of his back as she clung to him.

It took a huge amount of effort on his part but he willed his erection away and held onto her shoulders, gently pushing her away from him.

"This is not what you need right now. Come. We'll sleep and see how you feel in the light of morning."

"Thanks." Her voice was just a whisper. He knew she probably felt rejected, but she'd appreciate this in the morning. Instead of giving in to what she thought she wanted, Eric escorted her to his room, turned down the covers and snuggled against her. They hadn't even bothered drying off. Their wet bodies fit together perfectly as they snuggled in to sleep.

He just hoped she'd still want him tomorrow.

~*~

The next morning Sookie woke up to damp sheets and a warm body wrapped around hers like a cacoon. She shifted a bit to move Eric's arm from her waist, he was practically crushing her. But she didn't mind the weight of him all that much if she was going to be honest. Yesterday had been the best and worst day of her life. She'd lost Gran. The one person in her life she could always count on. Realistically she knew Gran was going to die eventually, but she just wasn't ready for it yet.

The only thing that held her together was Eric. That's where the best day of her life part came in. She'd never felt so protected and sheltered before. It was like he would keep her from everything out to harm her. If only he could save her from the heartache of losing Gran. Feeling the need to be closer to Eric she turned in his arms until her head was tucked under his chin.

She laid there in his arms, inhaling his warm scent. So utterly male. His arms were like steel bands wrapped around her. Yet they were comforting, not hard. Normally she was very independant. Never asking anyone else for help. But Eric's silent strength covered her like a security blanket. Just as she was about to bury her head deeper against his chest, she felt his lips pressing against her forehead.

"What are you thinking of sweet Sookie?"

"How much I appreciate you being here with me."

"I will always be here with you, for you."

"Always?"

"Always."


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter wasn't really in the game plan. However, I'm a spiteful beyotch. So this is a big SUCK IT to the people sending me PM's telling me my story is nothing but smut. This smutastic lemony chapter is for you.

And for my regular readers who leave me the reviews I love: I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter. :) And don't worry it isn't 100% lemon, there's some plot here too.

* * *

Eric was true to his word. He stuck like glue to Sookie over the course of the following days. When she had to make funeral arrangements, when she had to face the world again, when she had to endure countless people stopping to tell her how sorry they were, he was there. At the funeral when she held her head high and put on her brave face, he was there. And afterwards when she cried herself to sleep in his arms, there he was. He made sure that he was with her as much as he possibly could. Going to work each day was damn near killing him but the state inspectors were breathing down his neck.

That was the only time he'd leave her. Just long enough to get work done and come back. Even now, driving home from work, he was on edge. Anxious to get back and take her into his arms again. Since the night he brought her back she hadn't left and that thrilled him more than he'd like to admit. Even though she was there every night the hadn't made love again. Each night she collapsed into his arms and fell asleep almost instantly. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate every moment with her, but each time she even looked at him his cock got hard. It was getting painful to hide.

When he pulled up to the house Sookie wasn't out front. Weird. He was used to Sookie sitting on the front steps waiting for him each day. Intrigued, he made his way into the house and up to his bedroom.

What he saw damn near stopped his heart.

Sookie was fresh from the shower. Prancing around his house wet and naked. His dick throbbed so hard he thought he'd pop the zipper on his pants. That was it. All his good intentions went straight out the window when he saw her bare ass bending over his bed reaching for one of his t-shirts. Without saying a word he was behind her. When he ran his fingers over her ass and then gave it a squeeze she jumped and turned around.

"Oh God. You scared me." One finger pressed against her lips, easily silencing her. The other hand slid behind her head and yanked her face up to his. There was nothing gentle about the way he took her mouth. He was on the edge and seeing her naked and wiggling her bottom had pushed him over. His tongue parted her lips and demanded entrance. The little wimper she gave as his tongue brushed against hers made him groan.

Small fingers began fumbling and tugging the buttons of his shirt. His little vixen was as needy as he was. Breaking away from her lips, he helped her rid him of his clothes. When he was naked they both stopped for a second. Just staring at each other. The moment was short lived because after only a few seconds their lips were fitted against each others again. His fingers pinched and plucked at her already hard nipples. The groan that tore loose from her throat forced him to pull away and fish his wallet from his pants. He held it up with a triumphant shout when he found it and pulled out a condom.

"Baby I want to make it good for you, but I can't wait. I gotta be inside you."

"No, don't wait, please don't." The bed dipped as she laid back and stretched her arms over her head. She let her legs fall to the side and arched her back. Nothing could have stopped him at that point. He crawled on the bed and rested on his knees between her legs. In an effort to slow down and relish what was bound to be fucktastic sex he let his hands roam from her thighs down to her ankles. When his hand felt the delicate arch of her foot he wrapped his hands around them and lifted her legs up. He pulled them up until her thighs were pressed against her stomach and her calves rested against his chest and shoulders. He paused long enough to roll the latex down his erection. Then he was inside her.

He held her trembling legs as he slide his length deep into her wet heat. They both moaned once he was sunk to the hilt. The position of her legs made her feel impossibly tight. Eric had to force himself to go slow. Reminding himself that she was new to sex. No matter how amazing she was, she was not an experienced woman. His fingers gripped her hips as he pulled himself out so just the head was resting inside her and then slowly drove back in.

They kept up that pace until Eric felt like he was going to go off like a rocket. But he wanted Sookie with him. He slid his hands to the inside of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. One hand slid down into the nest of blonde curls. His thumb found her clit and began lightly rubbing circles on it. Sookie wiggled, arched, and sobbed beneath him, begging him for more.

When he knew neither of them could take it anymore he pressed her clit harder and thrust a bit faster. They both fell over the edge of pleasure. He collapsed on top of her. Letting his weight rest on her deliciously soft body for a few seconds before rolling to the side and taking her with him. When he had her on his side facing him he yanked her closer and buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. He had gotten used to this over the past couple of days. Every night they'd fall asleep like this. Both on their sides, facing each other. Eric would run his fingertips over her cheeks and lightly stroke her skin until she fell into a deep sleep. Some nights he'd have to brush tears away, other nights she seemed too exhausted to cry. By far the toughest night was the night of her grandmother's funeral.

~*~

_The morning he'd been dreading was here. He knew today was going to be tough for Sookie. Just as he knew that he'd be there for her like he'd promised. The funeral preparations were simple. Her grandmother had left detailed instructions on what she wanted. A simple ceremony and a burial next to her husband. Donations the homeless shelter in lieu of flowers. She didn't want long drawn out speeches or people spending all day crying. She wanted a short ceremony and a gathering at her home afterwards. _

_He knew it would be hard for Sookie to have everyone at the house pretending to have a good time. She'd hate the glances of pity they'd throw her way. Eric was determined to protect her from the worst of it. Already he'd experienced Maxine Fortenberry. She had called numerous times already that morning and stopped by with several caseroles. None of which looked edible._

_Now 30 minutes before the funeral he was standing in Sookie's room with his arms around her waist. She'd been stalling while getting ready. He knew it and so did she. But the time had come to leave. It had already been decided that he would drive her. He offered to get a limo for her and Jason but she declined. Torn between wanting to push and accepting her answer, he finally decided to do as she wished. Although he wanted her to have the best of everything, it wasn't worth upsetting her on today of all days. _

_"It's time to leave Sookie." The look in her eyes when she turned to face him made his heart ache. Her beautiful face wasn't graced with her usual smile. Though not frowning either. It was more, resigned. She knew this day was coming just not so soon._

_"I don't want to let her go. She's all I had." Tears flowed down her face as she buried her face against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held on tight._

_"You have me." He heard her sniff and sob. Slender fingers gripped the back of his suit jacket and held on tightly. He wasn't lying. She did have him. He'd be with her as long as she needed. Forever was okay with him. This beautiful woman had come to mean so much to him. It started so simply, the maid, then his friend, now his lover. One day his wife? He hoped so. He'd been blinded by Felicia for so long he'd never dared hope for the happiness he felt with Sookie. But happy is what he was. He just had to get Sookie through this day and the rough ones that were sure to follow._

_Sookie took his hand and slowly began her long walk to the front door. Eric stayed beside her the whole time. _

_The funeral was tastefully done. The gathering at her house was not so lovely. Eric spent the entire evening trying to keep people from upsetting Sookie. She had such a delicate hold on control that he was afraid someone would say the wrong thing and she'd snap. Jason helped him a bit but he seemed to be in the same position as his sister. He'd brought his current girlfriend Crystal with him. Eric wasn't sure what he thought about her. She seemed a bit off but he wasn't going to rock the boat. Not today, not tomorrow, probably not ever. That was Sookie's brother and he didn't need the drama ruining the relationship starting to form between him and Sookie. _

_With everyone gone, Eric and Sookie laid in bed holding each other. She was sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder. Her entire body shook with the force of her sobs. The second the last person had left, she'd lost it. She collapsed against the door and cried until he lifted her up and carried her to bed. All he could do now was hold her and let her cry herself to sleep._

_~*~_

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You just seemed lost for a while."

"Just thinking." He didn't want to get into what he was thinking about. No doubt it would drag her back to that dark sad place that he'd tried so hard to pull her from in the days following the funeral.

"Anything you want to share?"

"Not now. Right now I just want to hold you. Are you sure you were ready for what we did?"

"Eric, I didn't die with my Gran. I love her and miss her terribly. But I can't stop living. As sad as I am. I have to move forward. I'd like to move forward. She'd want that."

He nodded and massaged her back with the tips of his fingers.

"Where is moving forward going to take you?"

"I want to go back to school."

"That's right. You were attending LSU when you came home to care for your grandmother. What was your major?"

"I wanted to teach high school art."

"Really?"

Sookie laughed.

"You sound shocked."

"I am. In a good way. I just had you pegged as a elementary education major. You seem like you would be great with little kids."

"I love little kids. But I had this amazing art teacher in high school who really inspired me."

"Do you paint?"

"No, I draw."

"Can I see something you've done?"

"Are you asking to see my etchings?" She gave him a sweet lopsided smile and he cracked up. It was so nice to see her smile again.

"I believe I am."

I have a notebook in my overnight bag. If you promise not to laugh, you can get it out and look."

Eric didn't waste any time throwing the covers off of his body and racing to the other end of the room for the bag. He tried not to make a mess of her neatly folded clothes as he searched for the sketch book. At the very bottom of her bag he discovered it. He went back to Sookie and sat next to her on the bed. He noticed she was blushing and looking away. And when he flipped the cover up and saw the first picture he understood why.

She drew him.

It was a close up of him. He had a smirk on his face, his hair pulled back like he normally wore it to work. Is this how she saw him? He knew he was a good looking guy, he wasn't conceited, just honest. But this picture portrayed him as some kind of God. It looked almost primal, like one of his viking ancestors interrupted mid-pillage.

"You must think I'm a total weirdo. I'm so sorry Eric. It was just your face. It almost begged to be drawn. I just started drawing and couldn't stop until I was finished."

"I'm honored. It's amazing. Sookie you are brilliant."

"Thank you." Her blush had grown dark and was currently bright red. Still he continued flipping through the sketch book. There were several more pictures of him and one that shocked him.

It was a picture of Pam.

"How do you know her?" He held the picture up and pointed to Pam's face.

"She was dating my college roommate Amelia for a while. Why?"

"Pam's my assistant."

Sookie laughed. "Small world."

"Very. So, wait. Amelia was your roommate. I heard a lot about her from Pam. I thought they were going to be together forever. It sounded serious."

"Well, it was. Amelia loved Pam. She just loved her boyfriend Tray more."

"Wow."

"I know. It was quite the soap opera. I miss Pam. How's she doing?"

"Great. But are we really naked in bed talking about Pam?"

That earned him a giggle. She took the sketch book from his hands and sat it on the nightstand. She pulled him back down on top of her and leaned close to him. Her breath was warm on his ear but it made him shiver.

"Let's forget about Pam then, Mr. Northman." She called him Mr. Oh fuck that was hot. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist.

And that's the last intelligent thought he had until morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the amazing reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad to see you all still like some lemons. :) Also, some of you have been asking about the delicious Alcide. He'll be back. Not for Sookie, but he'll be back.

The next question people were asking is if I picture Joe Manganiello as Alcide. The truth is, I don't. He's hot and totally drool worthy, but from the second CH intro'd us to Alcide I've only invisioned one man in a series of pictures he took.

Here they are. The amazingly hot (in my humble opinion) Julian McMahon:

www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/moumoune/2658761782/

www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/takatoes2002/1301310309/

www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/moumoune/2657935747/

www(dot)flickr(dot)com/photos/21011946N05/2843135634/

Ohhhh... And I've given up and joined twitter. My username is EricDreamer.

* * *

"Pamela. Could you please come into the office?" Eric rocked back in his office chair and propped his feet up on his desk. His mood this morning was much better since his talk with Sookie.

Okay, truth be told it wasn't just the talk that did it. The amazing sex certainly helped.

"What's that smirk for?"

"I just thought you should know I'm seeing a friend of yours."

"Who?" He almost laughed at Pam's stance. She'd went from relaxed to rigid as a board.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Sookie? You're seeing Sookie?" Now her expression was one of utter amazement. She dropped her behind into a chair across from his desk.

"Really Eric. Sookie Stackhouse? Sweet, Southern Belle, blond, nice rack. That Sookie?"

"Yes. I hired her as my maid some time ago. After I left Felicia, things just happened with Sookie. We're seeing each other. At least I think we are."

"You think?" Perfectly manicured nails drummed his desk. "What do you mean 'you think'?"

"We haven't had the discussion on where this is going. But I'm serious about her. And I don't believe she is the kind of woman who has indiscriminate sex with random people. She's classy."

Pam snorted.

"Well, how the mighty have fallen. I knew it was only a matter of time before you figured out Felicia was a deceitful bitch. Just do me one favor."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you thought Felicia was lying and didn't bother to tell me. What favor?"

"First of all, it was not my place to tell you a damn thing about Felicia. You're a smart guy. As for the favor, I will be making Sookie my business. She is a sweet girl who has been through way too much in her life. You treat her well or I will fuck your paperwork up so bad you'll be sorting it out until your ass is 90."

Eric dropped his feet down from his desk. He was irritated at the way Pam spoke to him. But more importantly he was curious about what she was saying about Sookie's life.

"What do you mean she's been through way too much?"

"Okay, I know I said Sookie is my business, but sharing her secrets is not my business. If you want to know, talk to her."

"You're useless. Get out before you end up working this weekend."

"As if you'd dare."

Pam did however, make herself scarce. The look in his eye must have done it. He was seething. Whatever Sookie's secret was, it obviously involved someone hurting her. And the thought of someone hurting his Sookie made his blood boil. He knew they didn't have a solid relationship, they hadn't discussed anything. They just sort of fell into a natural rhythm. But tonight he was going home and they were going to discuss what was going on over dinner and then hopefully she would open up and tell him about whatever was haunting her past.

~*~

Pam paced her office, wearing a hole in the plush carpeting. Eric and Sookie. No. Fucking. Way. She could still remember the first time she met Sookie. Sweet and so very sad. One look at Amelia's bombshell of a roommate told her everything she needed to know about the girl. While putting on a brave face for the world, she was scared of something. Pam had a gift for seeing through other people's bullshit. And Sookie Stackhouse was feeding them all a big helping. That girl was terrified of something. Pam had made it her mission to find out.

And when she did finally figure it out she approached Sookie. After a long talk she was sworn to secrecy. Now she was torn between keeping her promise and letting Eric know. Not that she told Eric everything. Hell, it took him forever to figure out she was bisexual.

A knock on her door stopped the pacing. When she turned she laid eyes on the one man that she knew was a major threat to her single woman status.

"Alcide, what brings you by my office?" She tried for casual but it came out sounding pure sex. And by the way his eyebrows rose, she knew he noticed.

"Just dropping off the blueprints for the new wing Eric wants to build." He handed her the papers and when his fingers touched hers she felt that spark she always felt when he touched her.

"Thanks. I'll make sure he gets them. Anything else?" She sat the papers down on her desk and leaned back against it.

"Yeah."

"What?"

"This." Pam didn't have time to back away before his large hand was cupping the back of her head and pulling her towards him for a heart-stopping kiss that made her weak in the knees. She clutched his massive arms for support as she melted into the sensation that was Alcide. When he pulled back she was left breathless and wanting more.

"See ya later." The bastard actually smirked and walked out the door. Pam took the blueprints from her desk and flung them at the door.

~*~

Alcide walked away from Pam's office whistling. He'd missed teasing her during the time he'd be staying away. But after talking with Sookie about Eric the other night he realized that the reason he didn't care that she wasn't interested is because he wasn't over Pam. How the woman managed to hook him after a single one night stand was beyond him. But hooked he was.

He thought he could move on with Ms. Hottie Stackhouse. But not only was she head over heels for his boss, he just didn't click with her like he did with Pam. Forcing it would have been stupid.

And speaking of the devil. Here came Sookie now. She was certianly beautiful. But she just didn't do for him what Pam's attitude and smart mouth did.

"Sookie!"

"Hey Alcide. How are you?"

"Good. Just dropping off blue prints. You?"

"Great. Thanks! Well, I should get going I want to stop by and say hi to an old friend while I'm here."

"Have fun. Later."

"Bye Alcide." He watched her walk with a gentle sway to her hips. Yeah, she was way to sweet for a guy like him.

~*~

Sookie knocked on Pam's office door before poking her head inside and seeing Pam bang her head on the desk repeatedly.

"Well, now it isn't all that bad working for Eric. Is it?" She laughed at the look on Pam's face when she picked her head up. The second she rose from her seat, Sookie shot across the room and wrapped her arms around Pam.

"Wow. Look at you. You look amazing. Now tell me, what are you doing with my stuffy old boss?"

"Eric isn't stuffy. He's wonderful."

"Oh Lord. Get those stars out of your eyes. Eric Northman is a mere mortal like the rest of us."

Sookie laughed and stepped back to hold Pam at arms length.

"You look great too. So what was wrong when I came in."

"Alcide."

"What's wrong with him? He seems perfectly nice."

"He is. We just have a history. You know, things in the past, that are important, that you might want to share. Hint freaking hint. I know you haven't told Eric about Quinn."

"I know. I'll tell him soon. I swear. I just don't want to think about it."

"He should know."

Sookie nodded and pulled Pam back for another hug.

"I have to go, I was just dropping off lunch to Eric. He works too hard."

"Well don't be a stranger, stop by and visit."

She pulled away from Pam and smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, bye!"

"Bye dear."

Sookie took one last glance at Pam before leaving the casino's offices. Now to head back to Eric's and think on what she needed to tell him. It may be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter contains mild (not extreme) domestic violence. If this bothers you than skip the italicized section.**

* * *

**4 years prior**

_**"**__Quinn, I've told you for the last time that this thing between us is over. You're too possessive and to be honest, you scare me."_

_Sookie was standing inside of her dorm room speaking through the crack of the door. The chain was locked in place. She wasn't risking Quinn's rage. Not again. No one was home to come to her rescue. Amelia was out with Pam and most of the girls in her dorm were out at a frat party. _

_"Come on babe, let me in. I just want to talk. You don't really want to leave me."_

_"Yes, I do, please leave Quinn just go." She could barely believe she was in this situation. Last week she saw Quinn beating the hell out of a guy in an alley. Instantly she knew she wasn't meant to see that. When she asked for an explination Quinn told her the guy owed him money. It didn't take a genious to put two and two together. Quinn was selling drugs. Sookie may be innocent but she wasn't stupid. _

_"Babe, let me in or I'm breaking the door down. Now I'm getting angry. Let me in this damn room."_

_Sookie heard the anger in his voice and knew what she had to do. She bolt away from the door and quickly found the phone resting on it's base next to her bed. In seconds she was dialing 911. When Quinn heard her calling the police he went crazy. He started kicking in the door. Sookie, still on the phone with the dispatcher, started frantically looking for something to defend herself with._

_But she wasn't quick enough. The door burst through and she dropped the phone. Determined not to go down without a fight she crouched a bit and readied her fists. The whole time she hoped that someone in the dorm would come home and hear her yelling._

_Quinn advanced on her and in one swift movement he had her by her hair. Delivering several hard slaps with the back of his hand, Quinn demanded her attention. Her eyes felt wobbly and unfocused. So much for fighting back. She swung out the best she could but her arms felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each. Every time she struck out at him, he countered with another harsh smack._

_When he finally released her to fall on the ground she thought it was over. But that was just the beginning. He kicked her several times in the ribs and spit on her before bending down to see her eye to eye._

_"If you ever tell anyone what you saw, I'll kill you. Next time you won't walk away. Babe."_

_She saw his big meaty fist swing down at her. Then everything went black._

**Present day**

"And that was the last time I saw him. I gave my statement to the police but they never caught him. I think he gave me a fake name when we met."

Eric clung tightly to Sookie's small frame. They were curled up in his bed together. He had come home and Sookie told him that she wanted to talk. He was worried she was going to push him away. Instead, she told him the nightmare she went through with her college boyfriend. He could feel her warm tears burning his chest. He knew he'd be upset but he didn't expect the blinding rage. The consuming need to kill the fucker. But he knew that Sookie wouldn't want to see his anger. Instead he pushed it down, the feeling burning a hole in the pit of his stomach like acid. Instead of thinking on his anger, he focused on comforting Sookie.

His fingers gently kneeded her spine.

"I'm so sorry. You know I'll never hurt you, right?" If she were ever scared of him it would kill him. He didn't ever want her to fear him.

"I know Eric. You've been a God-send. You may look big and scary but you wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't." Even though he had never done anything to hurt her, he was still floor by her trust. How amazing could a person be that even after all she went through, she still placed trust in others. And more specifically him.

"I'm falling in love with you Sookie. Every day. I fall just a bit harder." He slid down the bed so they were face to face. His forhead was pressed against hers.

"I'm falling in love too Eric. So hard. I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'll lose you like I lost Gran."

"Never. Baby, you won't lose me. I'm not going anywhere." Her cheeks were wet and her eyes puffy and red. He brushed soft kisses across her cheeks and eyes. His fingers joined his lips to wipe away her tears. When they touched the corner of her lips they turned up in breathtaking smile. No words were needed in that moment. They both knew what they wanted, what they needed.

She rolled onto her back and he followed her over. Clothes were slowly removed, skin was stroked. And when he entered her and then came deep inside her it felt like his whole world was complete.

~*~

The next morning they both looked like hell. Sookie from crying and Eric from worrying. She had fallen asleep right after their tender lovemaking. But he was wide awake. Because the second he pulled out of her, he realized he didn't use a condom. He doubted she was on the pill. Christ. She trusts him and he screws up like that and risks getting her pregnant.

Not that the idea of her belly swollen with his child was a turn off. Quite opposite actually. He found himself stroking the smooth skin of her belly, imagining it rounded and filled with his son or daughter.

"Go back to sleep Eric. No work for you today. Play hooky. Stay in bed." Her voice was raspy and her eyes barely open.

"We need to talk. I did something stupid last night. Baby, I forgot the condom." That got her attention. She sat up straight in bed.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I understand if you don't trust me any more. I don't know how I could have been so dumb."

"It's not just you're fault Eric. We were both there. Does this mean you regret it?"

"No, never. I would never regret anything I do with you. If you're pregnant I think I would be happy."

"Really?"

"Yes. We are in love. We would be happy. I would try so hard to make you happy."

"You do." She relaxed back in bed and snuggled down into his arms. "I'd be happy with a baby too. I never gave much thought to marriage and children because I never thought I'd find someone. But I've always wanted to be a mother."

"You would be an amazing mother. I can see a little girl that looks just like you. We would be a family."

Sookie turned on her side and propped herself up on her arm.

"This is so fast Eric. I'm really scared. People will think we're crazy. We've only been together a week. And already talking about love and babies."

"We have only been sleeping together for a week. We have known each other much longer. When love happens, it happens. There is no fighting it. Please don't fight it."

"I won't. I'm just worried that one day I'll wake up and this will all be a dream."

Eric reached over and pinched her arm.

"What was that for?"

"Proving you're not dreaming. You're real, I'm real. What's between us is real too."

"That's good." She flashed him a warm smile and was back asleep in his arms within seconds.

Eric chuckled to himself and continued tracing soft circles on her stomach. Content to just watch her while she slept. Later in the day they'd wake up and the gravity of their situation would hit them. For now he was just happy to be with her.

* * *

A/N: I don't want to get all after-school special but domestic violence touches so many lives. If you or someone you know is a victim please seek help. Visit www(dot)ndvh(dot)com.

I speak from personal experience when I say you will not regret seeking help. Let's just say my ex-hubby is like Quinn and my current husband is like Eric.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much for all the reviews and words of support I received after the last chapter. It means so much to me that I can't even put it into words. I tried to respond to everyone, but if I didn't respond to you please don't take it personally. I try, but I'm insanely busy. Just know that I do appreciate it.

And, I'm on twitter. So if you want to hunt me down to compliment or complain you can find me there under username: EricDreamer.

* * *

The next day at work Eric was in a constant state of arousal. Nothing could quench the thirst he'd built for Sookie. This morning he'd watch Sookie emerge from the shower as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to be living in his house and using his shower. She was wet, lush, soft, and he was late. With the state inspectors coming in to inspect the casino, he didn't have time to be late to work.

Of course nothing pissed him off more than the inspectors showing up an hour late and then staying for a total of one hour before giving his property the okay and sending him on his way to do business. He suspected the owner of one of the other casinos called in the inspectors to make him sweat. Well fuck that. Eric Northman didn't sweat.

Okay, so he did sweat as he strained and thrust against Sookie. And there it goes again, hard as a rock. Shit he had to either go home for a little afternoon delight or take the problem into his own hands.

Just as he was about to haphazardly throw files in his briefcase and head home, his little blonde bombshell walked into his office. Her bringing him lunch was a treat. She'd did it yesterday and he was glad she did it today. He didn't even give her a chance to set his lunch on his desk before he had removed it from her hands, tossed it on his desk, and had her in his arms.

Her soft body pressed against his. Her hips rocked against him, driving his erection against her belly. His tongue was thrusting wildly in her mouth. Eventually, he realized she would need to breathe and he let her come up for air.

"Wow. That was... What was that about?"

"I missed you. I was just thinking about coming home to see you for a little while."

Sookie arched one eyebrow. Damn, she'd gotten that manuver from him.

"Too "see" me? Are you sure you don't mean for a quickie?"

"Well, that too." He thrust his covered cock against her belly again. Causing them both to moan. Shutting his office door and then walking backwards, he pulled her towards his chair. He fell back into it and she straddled his waist. She writhed top of him like a lap dancer. His hands left her hips and slid up her body to cup her full breasts. When he pinched her nipples through her shirt and bra she moaned and tossed her head back.

Just as he was about to rip the damn shirt off of her, there was a knock at the door. Without thinking he shoved Sookie off him and under his desk. He'd never been more greatful for the giant thing. No one would know she was under there. The person who came through the door shocked the hell out of him. Felicia.

He felt Sookie moving around between his legs trying to get comfortable.

"Eric. We need to talk." Sookie must have jumped at the sound of Felicia's voice because he heard her head smack the underside of the desk. He winced in sympathy for her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just bumped my knee. Now what do you want. I thought we said everything we had to say to each other."

Felicia looked at him like she didn't believe his lie about bumping his knee but started droning on about how much she missed him. He didn't share the feeling. He was about to kick Felicia out when he felt his zipper slide down. What the hell? The thought was immediately erased when Sookie's silky soft hands reached inside his pants and freed his cock. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face.

"What are you smiling about? Eric I'm being serious. I was so wrong. I shouldn't have done what I did with Bill."

"Listen to me. I-" Sookie swallowed his cock whole in one stroke. "ungh, I-" Her tongue flicked the underside of the head as her hands lightly stroked his balls. "What I'm trying to say is that I-" One finger snuck behind his balls and firmly pressed on the flesh there. "Fuck. GET OUT. Get out NOW." Eric was losing control and didn't need Felicia to see him yank Sookie out from under the desk and fuck her silly. Felicia burst into tears and ran from his office, slamming the door on her way out.

The second the door slammed shut Eric was yanking his little minx out from under the desk. She had the nerve to smile at him, a full blown, self-satisfied grin. He'd show her. He spun her around and bent her over the desk. He pushed her skirt up around her waist, baring her ass to him. She'd worn a thong. Fuck.

"You're a bad bad girl Ms. Stackhouse. Trying to seduce me in my office. You know what happens to bad girls?"

Sookie shook her head no. Before he thought better of it his hand swung down and slapped her ass. She let out a low breathy moan and arched her back. He swatted her again, turning her ass cheeks a lovely shade of pink. When he could take it no more he yanked a condom from his wallet, rolled it on, and buried himself in her. He gripped her ass cheeks and thrust hard into her. Over and over his cock sunk into her soft wet depths. He knew he wasn't going to last long so he reached around her and rubbed her clit in fast circles. She cried out and humped back against him. A few seconds later he felt her pussy clenching and knew she was coming. She let out a loud wail and he came with her. His orgasm seemed endless. He spurted for what felt like forever until they were both breathing heavy and slumped on his desk.

When she rolled out from beneath him he saw tears streaking down her face. Shit. Damnit. How could he be so dumb? The night before she tells him her ex-boyfriend abused her and he goes and smacks her ass. It felt right at the moment, but now he regrets it.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You're crying. I didn't mean to smack your ass. It just happened and-"

Her fingers against his lips silenced him.

"Tears of joy. Eric that was amazing."

"So I didn't hurt you."

"It stung but it felt so good too."

Eric felt like he could breathe a giant sigh of relief. She didn't hate him. She loved it. Oh thank God.

"I should let you get back to work. I've got to get back and finish up some cleaning. Lunch is shrimp and bean gumbo." She straightened her skirt and shirt and then removed his condom, wrapped it in tissue and tossed it in the trashcan. When that task was done she placed his cock back into his pants and zipped him up before standing on her tiptoes to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

When his brain started functioning again he warmly at her.

"I'll try to get out of here at a reasonable hour."

"Okay, I'll be at home waiting." She gave him another kiss and practically floated out of the door.

Home. She said she'd be at home. His smile widened and threatened to split his face in two. She referred to his house as her home.

But his good mood didn't last too long. Moments after Sookie left Pam came in.

"Eric, you need to approve the vendors for the grand opening of Freja's." The new casino he was opening was going to be the death of him. This is what he got for being ambitious. When he was with Felicia he never felt the need to be home. So he worked himself to death. Now with Sookie by his side he was cursing the thought of ever leaving his house.

"What vendors?"

"Just one. EEE. They're taking care of the opening ceremony. You have a meeting with the owner John."

"Christ, what time?"

"In 10 minutes. He's here already."

"Send him in, I want to get home soon."

Pam just smiled like she knew why he was in such a hurry. He didn't care if the whole world knew. He brushed his finger across the picture of Sookie he had placed on his desk just yesterday. He hated being away from her so much he wanted to have a small part of her with him. So what if that made him girly. He was never emotional, the experience was new for him, but he was glad to be experiencing it with Sookie.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mountain of a man standing in his doorway. Normally Eric was the biggest man in the room. But this guy was almost as tall as he was.

"Come in. Are you John the owner of EEE."

"Yep. Thanks for meeting with me. I just wanted to personally drop off the contract."

"Have a seat." Eric motioned to the free chair across from his own. As soon as the man sat down he pushed a contract towards Eric.

"You've got myself overseeing everything. 20 waitresses and bussers, 1 chefs and 2 chef assitants. The price is there on the bottom. Anything else you need is extra."

Eric was reading over the contract when he heard a surprised grunt. He looked up to see John staring at the picture of Sookie.

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I used to date her."

"Funny. She never mentioned dating someone named John."

"I go by Quinn."

Eric saw red.

"Quinn. As in the asshole who she caught selling drugs. The asshole that beat her?"

"She lied. She's a lying bitch."

That wasn't going to help the asshole's case any. Eric gripped the contract to keep from strangling the bastard. What are the fucking odds he'd meet Quinn. And how the hell could Pam let the bastard back here.

"Leave my office now if you want to live to see tomorrow." He would not stoop to violence, that would make him no better than Quinn. He didn't want Sookie thinking he was like that.

Somewhat reluctantly Quinn stood and back towards the door. Eric spit on the contract in his hands and ripped it to shreds.

"If I ever see you again I will not be so forgiving. You've got 2 minutes and I'm calling the cops." Quinn backed quicker towards the door and then started running. Eric didn't wait the 2 minutes. He called his security team and then the cops. That bastard was headed to jail. Then he called Pam into his office. It took her a while to get there and he knew that she was scared. When she finally knocked on the door he was struggling to remain calm.

"Before you say anything. I'm sorry, Eric. But when I contacted EEE I didn't know he was the owner. Then when I found out he was I just wanted him to get what was coming to him. He deserved to be beaten to a pulp. He deserves to go to jail. I knew you'd do it."

Eric didn't say a word. He slammed his fist into the wall in anger before storming out of the office. He didn't even care that blood was pouring down his knuckles. He didn't even feel the pain.

He knew he couldn't go home to Sookie this angry so instead he got into his corvette and hit the highway. He drove as fast as he could. Trying to outrun the thought of Sookie laying beaten and broken before Quinn's feet. He couldn't believe he didn't kill the bastard. Eric knew he had to calm down before he went home. He pulled off at the next exit and found his way to the local park. He sat in the parking lot and stared up at the sky.

The sky faded from bright blue to pitch black before he even realized he hadn't moved in hours. He spent the entire time trying to calm himself. Trying to convince himself that not hitting Quinn was the right thing to do. When he started his car he realized it was now 9pm and he was almost an hour from home. Shit. Sookie must be frantic. He reached for his cell and realized he left it at the office. Knowing Sookie would be scared to death he raced home.

When he got back he eased the front door open, hoping she wasn't too mad. She wasn't in the living room. He went into the kitchen, no Sookie. Then his eye caught the flickering movement of a candle. He walked into the dining room to find the table set for two. Wine, dinner, the works. Most of the candles were burnt out but one or two still lit the room in a soft glow. Sookie was sitting in a chair with her head resting on the table. The slow rise and fall of her back told him she was sleeping. The phone was still clutched in her hand.

His heart hurt. He should have had enough common sense to call. He'd make it up to her. He'd make sure she knew why he didn't call and prayed she'd forgive him. Eric blew out the remaining candles and lifted Sookie into his arms. She didn't even wake up. He could see her eyes were puffy from crying. A stab of pain shot through his chest when he realized he'd made her cry. He pressed a few gentle kisses to her forehead before carrying her upstairs to bed. He stripped out of his clothes and stripped her down to bra and panties before crawling in bed beside her and curling himself around her.

He hoped she'd forgive him once he explained. He'd find out come morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Kitchycoo made an AMAZING banner for my story. You can check it out on my profile.

This story is the longest one I've ever written for Marry Maid. It's a little plot, lots of smut, and a little more plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sookie woke the next morning in bed, with Eric snuggled against her. Odd, considering she was pretty sure she fell asleep in the dining room. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt swollen shut.

Crying for hours would do that to you.

She pushed Eric's arms off her and climbed out of bed. Not caring if she woke him or not. He needed to explain his actions the night before. She had amazing sex with him in his office and then he doesn't come home. She had a romantic dinner planned. She wanted to just sit and talk with him. No worries over his casinos or being upset over her Gran. Tears threatened to fall again.

_I will not cry._

She repeated the mantra over and over again. When she turned around to leave the room she saw Eric move and then sit up in bed.

"Come back to bed. I can explain."

She shook her head no and stood by the door. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest as she leaned back against the dresser.

"No, you can explain from here."

Eric let out a soft sigh and leaned back against the headboard.

"I met Quinn."

"What?"

"I didn't know he was the owner of EEE. Pam booked a meeting with him. When I figured out who he was I got angry. I called the cops on him. Then I confronted Pam about what she did. I was so damn mad I punched a wall and left."

He paused to hold out his hands. Showing her the cuts and dried blood. She immediately bolted from the room to get him a warm wash cloth and some water. When she came back he was in the hallway, obviously deciding to chase after her. Sookie held up the wash cloth to show him what she went out for and then guided him back to bed.

She sat cross-legged in front of him and began softly cleaning his cuts.

"What happened after you left?"

"I took out and drove. I just needed to think. I regretted not beating the hell out of him. But I knew you wouldn't like it if I lowered myself to that level."

"I wouldn't have." She finished cleansing his hand but still held it cradled in her own.

"But I regretted it. I took off and didn't remember to take my cell phone. I went to a park and just stared off into space before I realized how late it was. When I went to call you, I realized I didn't have my cell phone. I would have stopped someplace but I was more concerned with getting back to you."

Sookie moved the bowl of water and the wash cloth to the nightstand and curled up on Eric's lap. His arms circled her waist as her head rested on his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Eric I was so scared. I thought you'd been in an accident."

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just upset. I couldn't stomach the thought of that bastard hurting you. And then I hurt you."

"It's not the same Eric. You made a mistake. I'm upset, but I do forgive you. Just one question. What happens now? Will I have to talk to the police about Quinn?"

"I don't know. I'm sure they'll contact us. If not I'll contact them this afternoon. We'll get this settled."

Sookie snuggled closer to him and clutched him tightly. Realizing she never wanted to let him go.

"Do you want to come to work with me today?" Give the man an award he was a mind reader.

"You won't think I'm too clingy?"

"Never. I'd like to have you close to me anyway."

"Really?" She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of a man like Eric wanting her close to him.

"Yes. Really." He kissed her nose and started sliding off the bed, with her still cradled in his arms. He carried them both to his sinfully large shower.

"Time to get clean." He smirked and started stripping her.

They got very dirty before finally getting clean.

~*~

Eric glanced at Sookie for the millionth time since they stepped into his office. He wasn't getting anything accomplished. Since he obviously fired EEE from the job of planning his grand opening, he had to do it.

Unfortunately, he couldn't take his eyes off Sookie. Currently, she was bopping her head in time to music from her iPod and drawing in that sketch book of hers. He knew she had to be drawing him because every so often she'd glance up at him then quickly look back down and start scribbling.

Shuffling the papers on his desk didn't seem to be getting anything done. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh of frustration. He didn't even know where to begin planning something as huge as a grand opening. Not that he regretted firing EEE, just that he wished there was another event planning company in town.

He was about to call Pam and force her to deal with the damn mess when he felt a pair of slender hands gently kneeding the muscles of his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I know nothing about planning a party for 300 people."

"I can help." Eric turned his head to glance at her. She was a smart girl but planning a party for 300 was a huge undertaking.

"I've lived in Bon Temps my whole life. A stones throw from Shreveport. I know people who know people. My friend Lafeyette is the executive chef at that new ridiculously over-priced Italian restaurant. My friend Sam owns a bar and for the right price I'm sure he'd provide waitresses and an open bar. And let's not get started on Amelia, she's a design genius."

She took a deep breath and came around to face him.

"I can do this Eric. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I just don't want you to get overwhelmed." Eric slid away from his desk and patted his lap. She obediently perched herself on his knee and wrapped her arms around his neck. God he loved feeling her close to him.

"I won't get overwhelmed. You won't let me clean your house any more. At least let me help out this way."

"Okay. But if you need help ask for it. I won't have you working yourself to death."

She grinned and kissed his forehead.

"I promise. I'm going to run to the store and pick up some things. I need a notebook to keep track of everything and a few supplies. I'll be back in an hour." She pressed another soft kiss to his lips and hurried out the door.

Eric smiled as he watched her go. He would have never said no to her planning the opening for him. He just didn't want to burden her. She'd been through so much in the past couple of weeks. While it looked like she was holding up just fine Eric knew she wasn't. He was the one that held her every night when she woke up crying and shaking from a nightmare.

It happened at least once every other day. She'd shoot straight up in bed, gasping for air, tears pouring down her face. Never once had she told him what the nightmares were about. But every time he would hold her until she drifted back off to sleep. Often he would remain awake, staring down at her face and stroking the smooth skin of her cheek and the silkiness of her hair.

If the nightmares didn't stop soon he'd talk to her about it. So far she hadn't said anything. He didn't know if she didn't remember having them or if she was too embarrassed to talk about it. But he wasn't going to let it slide for too much longer.

With that decided he moved on to his next order of business. Pam. He knew he was harsh on her yesterday. In her own fucked up way she was just trying to protect Sookie. Of course, she could have just called the cops and told them where Quinn was. But Pam being Pam couldn't just protect Sookie, she also had to make sure that Quinn paid for his actions. He assumed she never thought of the idea that he wouldn't hit Quinn. And he had barely avoided it. He must have told himself a million times that Sookie would have forgive him. But in the end that would have made him no better than Quinn. Using his size to beat up on someone.

Banishing the bastard from his thoughts, Eric leaned over and hit the call button to page Pam to his office. She must still be scared because she was there in no time flat. Normally she made him wait until he was ready to fire her ass.

"Come in and sit down." Eric almost enjoyed the look of fear on her face. Even though he forgave her, she deserved to be messed with. Maybe he'd put enough fear in her that she'd act like a normal assistant.

Pam sat down across from him and primly crossed her legs. The woman had a damn good poker face. The second she sat down she schooled her features to look indifferent.

"Sookie is going to be taking over the planning for the grand opening. I expect you to help her with anything she needs. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You may go."

"I can-, wait, what? Aren't we going to talk about this giant fucking elephant in the room?" Pam's outrage over his own indifference had him read to burst out in laughter.

"No, you know what you did was wrong. I'm not your father and I'm not going to sit here and lecture you. I understand you just wanted him to get what was coming to him. You were protecting Sookie. And for that reason, I forgive you."

~*~

Pam stared at Eric for a second. He had lost his mind. She had expected rage and anger for what she had done, but he was calm and collected. Sookie was obviously a good influence on him. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

Without another word she stood to leave. She'd do whatever she had to do to make sure Eric and Sookie stayed happy together. They were perfect for each other. She wasn't promising to stay out of their business. Not a chance.

When Pam got back to her office she saw Alcide reclining in her chair with his big booted feet propped up on her desk. Involuntarily her heart started beating faster and she felt that tingle in her lower belly that she always felt when Alcide was around.

The bastard grinned like he knew what effect he had on her. They had done this dance a million times and always with the same result. One of them were called away at the last minute and they were denied their ultimate pleasure.

It had become an annoyance, much like Alcide himself.

The man was sex personified. Tall, dark, and damn sexy. Too bad there was no future for them. He was still hung up on his ex, Debbie. And she couldn't choose between a man and a woman. So, she'd started avoiding him. But now, with him doing the construction on Freja's, he was unavoidable.

"What do you want?"

"You Pam. Just you."

Deciding that he was just took much to deal with she turned and walked away. She couldn't handle being in her office with him. She'd jump and then where would they be. Just another one night stand. The bitch of it was that she really liked Alcide. She didn't want him to just be a one night stand. Unfortunately that's all guys saw her good for. A quick easy lay.

It was her own fault really. She gave off that impression and didn't bother to correct people. But why bother. People were going to think what they were going to think.

She walked and thought on the sad state of her love life until she realized that she had walked out to the employee parking lot. Leaning up against the wall of the casino, she took in the nice weather. Not insanely hot but not cold either. Perfect spring-like weather.

"You can run but you can't hide." Alcide's husky voice startled her and she teetered for a second on her heels. His hand shot out to grab her arm before she fell. Before she could regain her balance he had her hauled up against his chest and his mouth was on hers. She considered fighting for about two seconds, then she gave in. If she was destined to be a one-night stand, at least she'd have fun doing it.

Pam sank her fingers into thick mass of Alcide's dark hair. She tugged it a bit causing him to groan into her mouth.

His mouth tore from hers as he turned and started dragging her through the parking lot.

"I'm not going to make it to my place. Let's go to my truck." She shivered at the rough tone of his voice. This was a man on the edge. She liked it. Alcide opened the passenger side door and picked her up to help her. He came around and got in through the driver's side and slid closer to her on the bench seat.

"Now get over here." She slid up against him but he had other plans. He tilted against her and laid her back on the seat, his big body coming to rest over hers. One large warm hand swept up her ankle, over her knees, and up to the inside of her thighs. "Christ, you're wearing garters with no panties. You're such a bad girl."

Then, in a move that shocked her to her core, he slapped her pussy. It wasn't a light slap either, it stung. But before she could start cursing at him the stinging gave way to pleasurable warmth. She twisted beneath him, shoving her mound harder into his hand. The ass actually chuckled before slipping two fingers inside her and pumping them in and out.

"Now Alcide, Fuck me now."

"No, you fuck me." He removed his body from hers and sat up on the bench seat. He unzipped his pants and freed his thick erection. He gave it a few strokes before turning to her with a grin.

"Come ride me, Pam."

She pushed her skirt up around her waist and straddled his thighs.

"Condom Alcide." He groaned but reached into his pocket and fished one out. Just watching him slide the latex over his cock was making her wet.

When he was covered she held on to the base of his cock as she lowered herself down onto it. When he was fully inside her they both let out a long breath before she started a slow, teasing, ride up and down his erection. He was so thick and long that he hit that special spot on every thrust. Before long she was pumping faster on him. She felt him swell and knew he was close. He reached his thumb down and started rubbing her clit.

She lost all sense of rhythm as her orgasm hit fast and hard. Her pussy clenched around Alcide's cock and he let out what could only be described as a howl as he came, pumping his seed into the latex that covered him.

Pam laid her head on his shoulder, breathing heavy, before the reality of what they had done sunk in.

"Christ. I just fucked you in a parking lot in the middle of the day. Damnit." She quickly slid off of Alcide's lap and set herself to rights before pushing open his truck door and climbing out of it.

"Pam, come back. What the fuck? You're just going to leave?"

"We both know I was only a conquest to you anyway. What's the point of staying?" With that said, she turned and hurried back to her office. Once inside she locked the door, shut the shades, and sat down on her couch to cry.

~*~

Alcide stared at the door of his truck for a while before realizing he was sitting in his truck with his dick hanging out. Deciding today was not the day he wanted to get thrown in jail for public indecency, he yanked the condom off and wrapped it in a napkin from McDonald's. He put his cock away and ran his hands through his hair.

Where the hell had Pam gotten the idea he only wanted her as a one night stand? Had he ever given off that vibe? Sure he was intense but that's because the stubborn woman brought it out in him. He'd never met any woman who didn't melt at his feet. It had started out as a conquest, but the more he got to know her, the more he liked her. He started seeing her as a forever kind of woman. Sure she'd never be little Suzie home-maker but he actually liked that about her.

He had to get to the bottom of these. He yanked out his cell phone and fired off a quick text to Eric before starting the drive home.

~*~

_Why the hell does Pam think I was only out to screw her for one night only?_

Eric laughed at the text from Alcide. Him and Pam had each other so twisted that it would take forever to straighten them out. They both had the wrong impression about each others wants and needs. Honesty was definitely the best approach.

_Because you haven't told her otherwise you idiot. Talk to her. _

There, that would take care of it. At least it would get them talking and out of his hair. Now to get home to Sookie. He promised her he'd be home by 6pm and he wasn't going to be late tonight.

He raced home from work and made it by 5:45pm. Pleased with himself for being early he strolled into the house whistling but was greeted with silence. He looked in the living room, kitchen, dining room, and bathroom, before making his way to his bedroom.

He walked in to a totally nude Sookie holding two silk scarves in her hands. The bright red color contrasted beautiful with her tanned flesh.

"Letting me tie you up? I like it." He began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Sookie stood perfectly still while he shed the last of his clothes. His erection stretched up towards his belly.

"Nope. I'm tying you up."

"That doesn't sound as fun." Eric was all about equality, but he didn't care to be tied down. He'd never let a woman do that to him before.

"Please. I promise I'll make it worth it." One look at her sweet face and he knew that he trusted her completely.

"Okay." He walked backwards to the bed and laid down on it, stretching his limbs towards the bedpost.

With a wicked smile gracing her lips Sookie advanced towards him. Quickly, as if she feared he'd change his mind, she tied each arm to a bedpost and then reached for two more scarves and tied his feet down as well. He tugged his limbs to test the strength and was surprised to find she could tie quite the knot. When she was satisfied that he was bound tightly she reached down into a shopping bag and removed a small bullet style vibrator still in the package.

"I went to that sex store around the corner from the casino today. You like?" She sat between his knees and tore the package open and flicked the vibe on.

"I like."

"Good." She propped a few pillows under his head so he could see the bottom of the bed. Then she sat between his legs and spread her's over his. He could see every delicious inch of her slit. Damn, she was fucking hot. He had created a monster, but the best kind. His thoughts become jumbled as he watched her hold the vibe against her clit and cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, so good, Eric. It's so good."

"This is torture baby. I want to help."

The little siren just laughed and removed the vibe from her wet pussy. She rose up on her knees then bent over, taking the tip of his cock in her mouth. Inch by torturous inch she sucked him deeper into the moist cavern of her mouth. He was so lost in his pleasure he barely heard the sound of the vibrator switching on. But he felt it the second she held it against her cheek while sucking on him. The vibrations were too much and he was ready to come.

"Sookie, I'm going to come. Let me be inside you. Please baby."

Sookie released him with a loud plop and tossed the vibrator on the nightstand. She reached over and grabbed a condom, sliding it down his length and giving him a few strokes for good measure. Just as she lowered her soft pussy onto his waiting cock she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I'm getting put on the pill as soon as I know I'm not pregnant. Then we'll never use a condom again."

The thought of having his naked dick inside her made his hips thrust. She giggled as the movement bounced her. Then she got serious.

~*~

Sookie looked down at the man beneath her. His wrists tied securely to the bedpost. He looked so damn sexy, his muscles flexing and straining, the thin sheen of sweat covering his chest and arms. How did she get so lucky?

His thick erection filled her as she tortured him by going as slow as she could. Her plan was working. She wanted him wild and out of control. She wanted him pushed to the limit. She was so sick of all the sadness, she wanted to experience life again. And that started with Eric.

Eric was currently bucking and pulling at the scarves that bound him to the bed. Still, she continued her slow sensuous ride. When she heard him growl she knew it was time. Leaning over, she released his arms and then climbed off of him and turned to release he legs. She barely had time to straighten back up when he ripped the scarves from her hands and turned her so she was facing the headboard. He put her on her stomach and tied her hands to the bed. He yanked the pillows from the top of the bed and shoved them under her hips.

"You're mine now. And you're going to pay for that tease."

He snagged the vibe off the nightstand and held it in one hand as he lined himself up behind her and slid into her pussy in one thrust. Her back arched, pushing her tighter against him. He relinquished the hold on her hips to spread the cheeks of her ass. He kept up his thrusts as he turned the vibe on and pressed it against her puckered opening. She screamed out and started bucking back against him.

"Like that Sookie? Is this what you wanted?" He ran two fingers through the slick juice of her pussy and spread it over her other opening before pushing the vibe against her again and lightly pushing in.

"Oh God, ERIC!" She shivered, shook, and went wild beneath him. He picked up the pace of his thrusts as she started coming all over him. Two more pumps inside her and he came with a shout.

Sookie collapsed on the bed and Eric pulled out and went to take care of the condom. When he came back he untied her and rubbed her wrists were her struggling had caused red marks. She was still shaking in his arms. He held her and stroked her back and she came down from her sex high.

"There aren't words."

He let out a deep chuckle and continued rubbing her back.

"I know. Let's take a nap before dinner."

The sentence hadn't even completely left his mouth before she was sleeping.

~*~

Around 10pm Eric carried two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread into the bedroom. Sookie was awake and propped up against the headboard.

"Hey now. As your maid I must inform you that I am 100% against crumbs in bread." Eric handed the plates to Sookie and slid in bed next to her.

"Good thing you aren't my maid anymore. You're my girlfriend. And as my girlfriend, I insist on dinner in bed with you."

Her sweet laugh made him smile.

"This better be good take-out spaghetti if we're eating it in bed."

Eric just smiled and fed her a slice of garlic bread.

They spent the rest of the night in bed talking, then making love, then talking. Before they both finally passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked it. *bites nails*


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay... This chapter is all angsty. But I promise I won't drag it out. I think all the angst is confined to this chapter and the beginning of the next.**

**This chapter took forever cause my poor laptop went bye bye. I had to use hubby's computer. That and I've been distracted by Cat and Bones from Night Huntress. I have to thank the twitter svm book club for that one.**

**As always, these characters aren't mine, I just wish they were.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you mean you can't hold him? He abused me in my home, you never caught him, then he is hand delivered to you and you're letting him go?"

Sookie's words may have been strong but the tremble in her voice gave her away. She was scared and Eric didn't like that.

They had spent all morning with Bud Dearborn trying to find a way to keep Quinn in jail. Eventhough Sookie had all but moved into his home since her Gran's death, Eric didn't want to risk Quinn finding her and trying to hurt her again. Because if he tried, Lord knew, Eric would kill him.

Just hearing the fear in her voice made him edgy. If the bastard knew what was good for him, he'd get the hell out of town once released from jail. Being caught in town wouldn't go well for him. Certianly not when Eric planned on informing every one of his security guards about what happened.

Over the couple days that Sookie had been bringing him lunch, she'd managed to befriend almost every guard in the casino. They wouldn't take kindly to someone hurting her. She had won them over the day she brought in enough sandwiches to feed them all, plus brownies. Eric was pleased to see them looking after her. He wasn't pleased when they stared at her assets, but they were men with pulses. It couldn't be helped.

He had tuned out so much of the conversation that Sookie had to snap him out of his own head by tugging on his hand when she was ready to go. She still looked upset, which meant they hadn't figured out a way to keep Quinn in jail. Damn. They thought Dearborn being a friend of her Gran's would help the situation, but that wasn't the case. There was really nothing he could do.

He would go to court over the assault, but considering how long it had been since it happened, and the lack of proof, he wasn't likely to do any time. And Eric wouldn't be happy til the bastard was behind bars for a while.

This thumb absently stroked circles on the back of Sookie's hand as he tried to think of ways to "catch" him breaking the law.

"Eric, there's nothing we can do for now. Stop torturing yourself trying to come up with a plan."

Fuck, she knew him well.

"Let's just go back to your office. I can get started calling the caterer and florist for your grand opening. There's lots to do and I refuse to sit here and worry about what could happen. I'm with you. You'll keep me safe."

Safe. He was responsible for her. Her safety was his concern. He had never had to worry about Felicia. She was a cunning ruthless bitch. She could look out for herself. But Sookie wasn't anything like that. She was strong in her own right, but she required care. Gentleness. All the things Felicia never needed.

A weight settled in his stomach. What if he couldn't keep her safe? How could she trust him so fully? What if he failed her and Quinn hurt her again?

"You're over thinking it again Eric. I'm safe with you. I know you'll keep me safe. Don't worry."

It was like she could read his damn mind. How the hell was she doing that? Eric's panic was reaching epic levels until he felt a set of warm lips pressed against his neck. Sookie had wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to reach his neck. He let out a strangled groan and rubbed his hand down her side. If they didn't get out of the police station they were likely to fuck on the Sheriff's desk. Something he was pretty sure Dearborn would frown upon.

"Let's go." He grabbed Sookie's hand and all but dragged her to the car.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"$15,000! Are you out of your mind? I could cook it myself, for twice as many people, for half that price."

Eric couldn't help but grin as Sookie let loose her agression on the poor caterer. His little belle turned out to be a fierce negotiator. She had already gotten the florist to lower their price by 20% and now it seemed like she was working her charm on the caterer as well.

"I understand completely but since we are giving you such a large project I would think it wouldn't hurt to throw in a discount. Yes, perfect. Thank you."

He could only hear her side of the conversation but it sounded good to him.

"They'll give us 10% now and 5% off any time we use them in the future." Sookie made a few notes in her binder and stood up to stretch. Eric couldn't resist standing with her and rubbing her back.

"What a delight you are. I had no idea you could be such a good businesswoman."

"I just can't see paying those prices. I still think I could cook up everything and it would be fine. But if you insist on having a super fancy dinner, than I can't help you there."

"Dear one, as much as I love your fried chicken, I don't think the people coming to the grand opening will expect that. And I must please the adoring public."

He planted soft kisses on the top of her head, inhaling the vanilla and honeysuckle sent that always seemed to surround her.

"I'm going to run down to the store at the corner. I forgot to pack us a lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No, how about I go with you?"

"Eric, I'm fine. It's just to the corner, on a busy public street. I'm fine."

He looked at her and tried to decide how far to push. If he insisted he go she would get mad at him for babying her, if he didn't go and something happened, he'd never forgive himself.

"Okay. Just hurry and take your cell phone."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed out of his office. Before she even got to the elevator he was on the phone.

"Micah, Sookie's running to the store. Follow her but don't let her see you. Thanks."

He hung up satisfied that Micah would keep an eye on her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sookie stepped out into the sun, pushing her sunglasses off the top of her head and down over her eyes. She looked left, right, left, before crossing the busy street to the small grocery store on the corner.

She was only steps from the door when she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"I have a gun in my pocket and will not hesitate to shoot you in broad daylight. Your meddling is costing me everything bitch. Now, you're going to link arms with me and walk to my car. If you scream, I'll blow you're damn head off before anyone can stop me."

Tears burned her eyes. If only she had listened to Eric. Now she had no choice but to go with Quinn. He sounded crazed and she didn't doubt that he'd really shoot her.

"Okay." Even to her own ears her voice sounded small and terrified. But Quinn just laughed and pulled her by the arm towards his car. He shoved her in roughly and rounded to the driver's side.

Before he could pull off Sookie felt her door give way and she fell out into someone's arms. A quick glance up told her that it was Micah, Eric's security guard standing behind her. She breathed out a sigh of relief, right before a loud bang sounded in the air, and she felt a searing pain in her stomach.

She struggled to breath, fighting the burning pain with every rough breath. Quinn shot her.

Then everything was dark.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eric was frantic in his need to get to Sookie. He ran through the hospital and up to ICU like a bat out of hell. The call from Micah telling him Sookie had been shot less than a block away from his office was like a stake to his heart. The ambulance refused to allow Micah to go with Sookie so he was clueless as to if she was still alive or not.

When Eric reach the nurses station he demanded to know where she was.

"She's in surgery. Are you family?"

Eric didn't even have to stop to think about what he said next.

"I'm her husband. Is she okay?"

"Why don't you take a seat and the doctor will be out as soon as they're done with her."

He was too keyed up to sit, so he paced the waiting room like a wild animal. He was sure he was scaring the hell out of other people waiting, but he didn't care. Just as he thought he would go crazy from waiting, a middle aged man came out in scrubs, and called his name.

"Mr. Stackhouse."

"Northman. She, uh, didn't take my last name." Even to Eric the lie sounded horribly fake but the doctor pretended not to notice.

"Well. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, she is alive. The bad news is, she's in very serious condition. We managed to get the bullet out and seal her up, but she is still going to be touch and go for a while. And I'm sorry to say, the baby didn't make it."

"The baby?"

"I'm sorry. I assumed you knew. Your wife was pregnant."

Pregnant. She had been carrying his child.

"Can I see her?"

"For a few minutes. She's going to need all the rest she can get.

Eric quietly stepped into Sookie's room. It seemed like a million machines beeped around her. She looked so helpless laying there in that bed, just a small pale figure amoung huge imposing machines. He went to the side of her bed and took her hand in his.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But I have to say I'm sorry. No matter how mad you would have been at me. I should have went with you to the store. I sent Micah, but he was too far behind you. This is my fault. When, when Sookie, not if, but when you wake up I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. And you were pregnant. I keep thinking that if I had just went with you than you would have been okay. Then when you went to the doctors to get on the pill, you would have found out you were pregnant. I would have been so damn happy."

He looked around for a chair but when he found none he lowered himself to his knees beside her bed and laid his head on top of the hand he still clutched.

Sometime later a nurse came in with a chair for him. The doctor had wanted him to leave but he refused. So now he sat next to her bed in silent watch over her. He watched screens show her vital signs and track her heartbeat. The doctors still weren't sure she was going to wake up. He knew he needed to call her brother but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her side for even a second.

As luck would have it, he didn't have to. Dearborn must have caught wind of what happened because seconds after Eric was thinking about Jason, he came in, looking terrified.

"What the hell? You couldn't fucking call me. What's wrong with you. That's my fucking sister." Jason charged towards Eric like he was going to pummel him. And Eric didn't plan on moving. Jason was right, he should have called. The only thing that stopped Jason from landing a punch square on Eric's nose was Micah grabbing a fistful of Jason's shirt and hauling him backwards.

"Who the hell are you? Let me go. He didn't bother telling me my sister is near dead. He deserves everything I'm going to give him."

"Be that as it may, I can't let you beat the hell out of Eric. Sorry, it's my job." Micah held onto Jason a little longer until he was satisfied that he wasn't going to go after Eric again, then released him. This time, it was Sookie that Jason ran towards. He dropped down by her bed and whispered into her ear. Trying to wake her up. Eric looked on sadly. Lord knows he had spent countless hours doing the same thing.

When Jason was finished trying to wake Sookie up he stepped back and glared at Eric.

"How?" Eric knew what he meant. How did he let that bastard get to Sookie? Eric gave him the brief version and returned to Sookie's side. Picking her hand back up and lacing his fingers with hers. He debated on telling Jason about the baby, but he decided that Sookie had a right to know before anyone else did.

"Eric, man, why don't you and Jason go get some coffee. I'll stay here with Sookie."

"No. I won't leave her side."

"Listen, when she wakes up she's going to want to see you at your best, not half dead from lack of sleep. Go get some coffee. I'll keep watch over her."

Eric wanted to argue but he knew Micah was right. He kissed the back of Sookie's hand before releasing it and following Jason from the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Everything was so foggy and blurry. Sookie heard a familiar voice but couldn't figure out who it was. She tried turning her head towards the sound but pain shot through her body. She clenched her hand in a feeble attempt to fight off the pain. But when she gripped, she realized she was holding on to something. Then that something started talking frantically and she heard more voices approaching and surrounding her. Where the hell was she? And why couldn't she see or hear anything clearly.

She tried to relax but she felt fingers poking her and trying to talk to her. She tried to respond but her throat was too dry and scratchy to say anything.

Finally someone pressed a cold ice chip between her lips and she sucked it down her throat, desperate for its cool relief. Little by little things started getting clearer. She was in a hospital. A man in scrubs and two woman hovered over her. Behind them Eric stood, his face a mask of both fear and relief.

Ah. The hospital. She'd been shot. Quinn shot her. Micah tried to save her, but Quinn shot her in the stomach. Tears filled her eyes and she felt them start dripping down her face. Then Eric was next to her, pushing one of the nurses away. His thumb brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Shhh. Love, you must be calm. You're in the hospital. Once you awake fully I'll explain everything. But right now you need to calm down."

She did her best to calm down under the circumstances. The doctor and nurses continued checking her vitals and her wound. When it appeared they were satisfied they all left the room. Eric was leaning over her a second later.

"Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes." Her voice was raw and scratchy. Even to her own ears she knew she sounded bad.

"Don't talk just listen. I'm so sorry I let you go by yourself. I should have just risked pissing you off. Damnit it wasn't worth this."

"Quinn?"

"In jail. Not getting out this time. He'll be charged with attempted murder and kidnapping."

"Good."

"There's one more thing. I wish I could wait until you were healed a bit more to tell you this, but you have to know before you hear it from a doctor. Sookie, you were pregnant."

"Were?"

"They couldn't save the baby."

A pain shot through her heart that rivaled the pain she felt when Quin shot her in the stomach. She was pregnant, carrying Eric's child, and she lost the baby. Oh God.

"Sorry. Eric. So sorry. So stubborn."

"Shhh. It's not your fault. It's okay. I love you. We'll get through this."

"Love...you...too..." Her voice drifted off as she fell back asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was a week later before Sookie was finally released from the hospital. Eric was taking her back to his place, where she would continue to stay with him as she had before.

The past week hadn't been easy on either of them. Eric was racked with guilt over letting her go alone and Sookie was feeling her own form of guilt over being so stubborn. One thing they both agreed on was the fact that they had to learn to give a little bit more in their relationship.

The topic they avoided was talk of the baby they had lost. Sookie cried and grieved and Eric had done the same in his own way. But now that she was back home they needed to talk about it.

Eric decided now was as good of a time as any as Sookie was reclining in his arms on the sofa.

"Sookie, we should talk about the baby."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, to us." She absently stroked her flat stomach. It broke Eric's heart to see her upset. He would give anything to be able to go back in time and change what happened.

"I don't want you to feel guilty. We both made mistakes that day. Mistakes that we'll never repeat. We've learned."

"I know. But the baby..." Sookie curled up into a ball and let out a loud sob before breaking down into tears. They had cried separately, but the never grieved together. Maybe the needed this.

Eric held Sookie tightly and cried with her. Neither exchanged any more words, just silent tears of mourning.


	21. Chapter 21

Alright ladies, I promised I'd get this chapter out quicker and thanks to my pretty new laptop, here it is.

This story is going to be wrapping up in another chapter or two. I know it's sudden but these characters have really stopped speaking to me and I don't want it to be forced. I do have another story posted. So, we'll see what happens.

Until then:

Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eric woke up stiff the next afternoon. He still had his arms full of Sookie and she was still sound asleep. As carefully as he could he rose with her, slipping one arm under her knees and the other under her back with her head cradled against his chest.

Slow, light steps took him to his bedroom, where he laid Sookie back on his bed and pulled a blanket up around her. She needed sleep. He knew the past week had been tough on her. While she thought she was pretending well, he knew she wasn't sleeping. She tossed and turned and cried out in her sleep. Every night he held her close to her body and prayed that she would be at peace soon.

Because lord knew he wouldn't.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched over Sookie as she slept. A knock on the door interrupted his watch over Sookie.

Before making his way to the front door, he shut the one to his bedroom so Sookie wouldn't be interrupted. He wasn't surprised to see that Pam was the one knocking on his door. He was, however, surprised to see that Alcide was with her. The two of them were bound to either get married or kill each other, most days he'd bet on the latter.

Eric didn't even welcome them in before Pam was pushing the door open and demanding to see Sookie.

"Shut the hell up. She's sleeping. I know you're worried but she needs her rest."

Pam looked like she was ready to slug him, instead she turned into Alcide's embrace and hid her tears. Eric was shocked, he never saw Pam cry. He assumed she kept up her 'I'm a bad ass, fuck the world' front pretty much 24/7.

Eric watched with curiosity as Alcide stroked Pam's back and whispered words of comfort to her. His lips pressed against the top of her head. They looked like a couple very much in love. He knew he'd cut everyone off for the past week or so, but he was pretty sure he couldn't have missed this. He had talked to Pam a few times about the casino but she never mentioned anything about Alcide.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about her."

"I know you are Pam. But she needs to sleep." Eric reached out and rubbed Pam's arm for a second before the sound of Sookie's voice stopped them all.

"She, is right here." Sookie came into the living room and propped her hands on her hips.

"I appreciate the concern guys, but please don't treat me like I don't exist and can't make choices for myself. I'm hurt. I got shot and lost my baby. But I'm still here. So please don't ignore me."

Eric, Pam, and Alcide all started talking at once to reassure her that they wouldn't ignore her. She had to silence them with a sharp whistle.

"I'll get through this guys. I promise. Just give me time." After saying her peace, she walked off, heading back to Eric's room.

As he watched her go, Eric fell in love with her even more. He had to admire the strength it took to stand up to a room full of people when you were still on the mend. But Sookie handled it with the grace he'd come to expect from her.

When he was sure she was out of sight he leveled a glare at Pam.

"You will not upset her." The words were forced out between his gritted teeth.

"I can still hear you Eric." Sookie's sweet voice drifted from down the hallway. He gave Pam another warning look and then motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen.

With any luck they could at least have a peaceful meal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The peaceful meal that Eric wanted just wasn't destined to be. Halfway through the pizza he ordered there was a knock on his door, and then it swung open before he could even reach get down the hallway.

He turned the corner and immediately caught Felicia as she jumped against him.

"Oh God, Eric, I heard about Sookie. I'm so sorry she lost the baby. But I have good news. I'm pregnant Eric! I'm pregnant and it's yours. So you can leave the silly maid now and back to me."

"What makes you think I'd believe you?"

Felicia lifted up her shirt to show Eric her slightly rounded belly.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell did this happen?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I forgot birth control once or twice."

"How do I know it isn't Bill's?"

"It isn't, I swear. Eric, we can be a family, a happy family."

Eric was just about to throw Felicia out when another familiar voice came calling through the house.

"To hell you will. That baby is mine Felicia and you know it."

"Bill?" The look on Felicia's face would have been comical if the shit wasn't going down in his living room.

"It's mine. You know it's mine. You never forgot birth control with Eric. That was something only you and I did. I knew you were using me to get you pregnant so you could claim it as Eric's, and claim all his money. But damnit Felicia, that baby is mine."

"That's nonsense. Eric, he's lying."

"18.9 million dollars Felicia." Bill's voice was tense. Eric was surprised Bill was about to reveal his secret to a gold digging bitch, but hey, to each his own.

"That's how much I'm worth. 18.9 million. Think you can live with that?"

"You never told me."

"I wanted you to love me for me, not for my money. But I love you enough for the both of us. So just leave with me. With both know the baby is mine."

Felicia's head swiveled back and forth between Eric and Bill. Eric felt Sookie's soft fingers brush his wrist and slip down to link her hand with his.

"You. Bill. I'll go with you. I'm… really sorry Eric."

He watched her step into Bill's arms and then walk away without a look back.

"I feel bad for Bill and the baby. She'll never love either of them." Sookie spoke the words as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He moved his hand from her grasp and wrapped it around her waist.

"No, I don't suppose she will."

"Are you sad it isn't yours?"

"No. You're the only one I want to have babies with."

She sighed and nuzzled her head against his.

"Why don't you head to our room. I'll see our guests out."

She released him and then gave him a peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eric got rid of Pam and Alcide as quickly as he could and went upstairs to insist Sookie take another nap. Sookie was already half asleep on top of the covers. Her eyes were mostly shut and her breathing slow. Eric curled up next to her and took her into his arms.

As soon as his hands brushed against her stomach he started to yank them back. Her hands stopped him.

"I don't regret getting pregnant."

Her words were barely spoken and almost too quiet for him to hear but they effected him all the same.

"I don't either."

"We should have a baby. On purpose."

Eric thought for a few minutes before answering her. He wanted her in his life forever, he wanted her as his wife, and of course he wanted kids with her.

The answer was so obvious he almost laughed.

"Of course I do Sookie. But first you have to marry me."

"Just because of a hypothetical baby?"

"No, just because I love you."

Eric felt the tension rise as Sookie remind silent. After what felt like hours, she looked up into his eyes.

"How long have you loved me Eric. Hours, minutes, days, years?"

"She the day you took this job. I've just been to blind to see it."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Eric had to restrain himself from jumping up and down on the bed. Instead he rolled Sookie onto her back and made slow, sweet love to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: I know this story being over in another chapter is abrupt for some of you. However, when the characters don't speak, they don't speak. The next chapter will be an epilogue. Juggling 3 stories is just too hard for me to do around a full time job and a 4 month old baby.**

**This was never meant to be a long drawn out ordeal. There may (I repeat, MAY) be a sequel depending on how the other stories go.**


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone for following me on this little journey. Now that I got Marry Maid done I'll be focusing on finishing Their Book of Dreams and my newly started story Geek Squad.

I appreciate all your reviews. So here is your HEA.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_6 years later….._

"Aunt Pammy! Aunt Pammy! Jack won't share his blocks with me."

Sookie had to put one hand over her mouth to block the laughter from escaping. Marie was the spitting image of Eric down to her long blond hair and icy blue eyes.

Right now she was yanking on the bottom of Pam's skirt and demanding Pam make her son share.

It was funny how things turned out. After the night they came to comfort her Pam and Alcide had steadily grown closer until a surprise pregnancy prompted them to get married.

Now, after 6 years of marriage, they were still happy. And Pam was obscenely pregnant. Only days away from her due date, she was really risking it coming to their annual 4th of July party.

Sookie felt a calming presence beside her right before Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and lightly stroked her belly.

"When should we tell them?"

"Later. Let's keep it to ourselves just a bit longer."

She looked down at the tiny bulge of her stomach. She could pass it off as having gained weight, but soon everyone would know, they were expecting again.

It had been a long road to where they were now and truth be told, she didn't think they'd ever get here.

Shortly after they locked Quinn up all those years ago, he murdered someone in jail. He tried to plead insanity but was sentenced to life without parole.

Sookie still remembered that day with stunning clarity. It was the day her and Eric truly started trying to have a baby. It hadn't taken them long.

"Excuse me Sookie. I just need to get past you to grab a drink."

"Sorry Bill!"

Sookie gave Bill a sympathetic smile. Felicia had faked her pregnancy again. It had crushed Bill. He finally wised up and left her. When he did, he came by the house and apologized to Eric. They started working on mending their friendship and now they were as close as they'd ever been.

Bill was even dating Pam's maternity leave replacement, Thalia. They were quite the couple and no one doubted that it would work.

After the baby situation, no one ever heard from Felicia again. Eric always told her that he thought Felicia moved to another state to start the scam all over again.

Poor unsuspecting men.

And speaking of unsuspecting men. Sookie couldn't help but feel bad for her brother who'd gotten trapped in an awful marriage by a woman who claimed to have his baby. She'd yet to give birth so it was still unclear whether what she was saying was true, but Jason was stepping up.

He'd started spending a lot of time with her and Eric. Not that she minded. She liked having her brother around.

"Mommy! Can I go swimming now? Daddy said after dinner. I just ate a hot dog."

Sookie looked up at Eric and laughed before turning to take her daughters hand. Together they walked off to go for a swim, while all around them their family survived and moved on.

Life couldn't get any better.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: It's over. Whew. Okay. If, IF I write a sequel it will fill in the missing 6 years. I know this ending isn't going to satisfy everyone, but I'd rather bow out gracefully from this story. Rather than have the characters feeling forced and my readers dwindling. Sometimes you just gotta know when to end something.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Love you all.**


End file.
